When the moon goes down
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: A lonely wolfdog with social problems, but also with a secret, moves to another city. He meets an old friend, a new enemy and a famous blue person. Can he brake his social problems and still keep his secret about being a superhero? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1: Zero or hero?

**:When the moon goes down:**

**:Chapter one: Zero... or hero?:**

"Fucking wolfdog... people says he is a werewolf..."

"Really? Man, that explains why he always enjoys the moon."

"But why does he hate the sun? He always have those sunglasses..."

"Maybe he is a vampire too!"

Moon shook his head, walking past the group that were talking.

About him.

Behind his back...

He never had enjoyed people doing that, so why would he today?

But all he did was all he could...

Ignore them...

Roger "Moon" Woodstock was a 16 year old wolfdog.

Yes, a wolfdog.

Half wolf half dog.

Normally people did not care about this or half-panda half dog...

But why did they care that he was a wolfdog?

Well... ever since he was born he had social problems.

Bullies, assholes... you get the idea.

But when he was 5 years old this cute girl around his age started to help him.

She always protected him and told him about friendship.

She was the only best friend he ever had.

Normally though, she moved out of town after a year or two.

He even forgot her name...

But he could still remember how nice she been and how she looked.

As he grew up he started to get more friends.

But then the bullies came back...

They started to push him, bash him and call him things.

So he started with self defense.

His uncle taught him how to use kung-fu, so he could protect himself from the bullies.

After a time they started to leave him alone.

But then... then the lies came.

People started to talk behind his back, saying that he was a "werewolf".

Why? Maybe because he always wore sunglasses, hated the sun and loved the moon.

That was also how he got the nickname, "Moon".

So why did he hate the sun?

Well, not even he knew. He just knew that if he got just a small piece of sunlight on his eyes, he started to shake and feel pain in his eyes.

So that's why he always wore sunglasses, together with his black skin jacket and dark-blue jeans.

He thought it fitted with his gray fur.

So he is a wolfdog with social problems, whats the big deal you may ask?

Well... let me tell you...

He had a always seen people getting beaten or seen people steal.

He had seen crime, always.

Always... and he hated it.

He hated how the police never stood up for the little man, like himself...

He hated how people never really stopped the bad guy, just let him go or pushed him into jail for a month or two.

So... what did he do about it?

"Breaking NEWS!" The voice of an serious news man broke the silence on the streets.

Moon gazed towards a TV-shop, one of the machines were showing the local news.

"One of the most famous bad guy on the planet, Doctor Eggman, have for the first time attacked THIS city. Local police force is trying to for FIRST time stop the mad scientist as he is right now attacking the city with hi giant robot and stealing technology from labs around town."

A grin slowly appeared on Moons face. This was the moment he had waited for.

Now he could go out there, being the one he always were, every night and stop the ones that broke the laws...

* * *

**So... what you thought about that?**

**Mostly introducing the main character, and don't worry, there will be Sonic.**

**So... is Roger "Moon" Woodstock a superhero?**

**Find out in the next chapter :D**

**(Also: The town in the start in this story is not the city where Sonic lives, but we will get there eventually.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jumping

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter two: Jumping:-**

A chilly but enjoyable breeze flew through the city.

The dark night laid itself over the skyscrapers, covering the streets and the buildings with shadows and darkness.

A huge silence followed the streets, nothing was around. Everyone were asleep.

Well... except the huge robot stomping around the city, busting cars and stealing tech...

As this giant robot roamed through the city, the one sitting inside the machine couldn't stop from laughing.

"Hohohohoho!"

The evil maniac controlling the robot, was none other then the famous Doctor Eggman.

"I knew it was a **brilliant** idea attacking a city Sonic haven't **even** heard of, I am so smart... Hohohoho!"

The evil professor laughed evilly for himself, his plan was perfect!

Nobody was around to stop him, nobody.

Not the police, the army or Sonic the hedgehog.

Or...?

As the maniac roamed through the city, somebody was watching him from above.

On a rooftop, someone were observing what the doctor was doing.

He wore a giant black clothing, kinda like the ones you wear in Egypt or Afghanistan, together with a black cape on his back.

On his arms he wore a pair of black leather gauntlets, special made and with some sort of mechanism inside...

He also had a pair of pilot goggles, covering his eyes and disguising his identity.

And then he had a special belt with different items...

...and he was the hero of this city.

He dashed towards the end of the skyscraper, jumping into the air and diving towards the streets.

He enjoyed the feeling of falling down, how the wind bowed through your clothing and fur.

As he was getting closer, he pointed his arm towards the robot and closed his hand into a fist, triggering the mechanism in the glove.

A small grappling-hook was send out from the leather gauntlet, boosting it's way towards the robot.

It smashed through the window and found it's way to some metal, making it's self stuck with the robot.

"Whata he-?" Was the answer from the mad fat man.

The hero, a gray wolfdog, pulled his arm and triggered another mechanism, making himself pulled towards the robot.

He twisted in the air before landing on the robots right arm, looking at the maniac through his goggles.

"WHO?" Eggman said in anger.

The wolfdog grinned at the mad man, adjusting his googles.

Quickly he moved his hand through his belt, taking out a shuriken, a ninja star, in the form of a half-moon.

He threw it through the window, making it hit the control panel of the robot.

"God damn it!"

And suddenly the moon shaped shuriken started to blink.

It was a bomb...

Eggman turned his head towards the wolfdog, the fury burning inside his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The proffesor shouted towards his new enemy.

The hero chuckled, pointing his arm towards the sky.

"The jumper." He said with a grin, shooting another grappling-hook towards a building, dragging himself up in the air and swinged away into the darkness.

And as our hero were swinging away... there was a huge noise behind him...

***KAPAOM!*  
**

_The jumper, had done it again..._

_

* * *

_

**WOOT! Superhero story :D**

**Hope you liked that, I thought that was cool.**

**Untill next chap.**

**LATAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving after movement

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter three: Moving after movement:-**

"There is that Dogwolf again..."

"Wolfdog."

"Whatever, he is still creepy!"

"What is he drinking... blood?"

Moon couldn't help from letting a small chuckle out of his mouth.

The backtalk got stupider every day.

He was sitting at a cafe, drinking coke as he listen to the news on the cafe's radio.

It was morning, and still nobody could stop from talking about "The jumper".

"_-and all that was left was a pile of metal, oh and a shaken Eggman who walked around talking about revenge and stuff before he walked home. The jumper was seen leaving the crime scene, swinging away into the darkness and god knows where."_

Moon adjusted his sunglasses, really not enjoying the sun, as he started to think.

_'This Eggman guy might try and do something more...'_ He thought, looking into his glass of soda.

_'Maybe I should follow him... in case he tries and make a plan to attack this place again, might be smart and strike before he does something...'_

"That Jumper is SO hot..."

"I KNOW!"

Moon couldn't help from smiling to himself, some girls were talking about how amazing he was.

There was just one problem...

They didn't know that _he_ was "The Jumper"...

He sighed, he had made that secret identity to protect his family, but he wished that people could know what he had done.

That they would understand that he wasn't a bad guy, just misunderstood and... different.

_'But whatever...'_ He thought, drinking some more coke. _'...they like me for being a hero, not a Wolfdog who enjoys the moon and have social problems...'_

Then something came into his mind.

They would never like him for who he was, but for what he did, so why stay in the city?

"You selfish basters are going to miss me..." He muttered, rising himself from the chair and walking away.

He had enough of that town, he was going after that Eggman guy and prove people that he was a real hero.

He just hoped that he also could brake the barrier, and get some new friends...

* * *

**Later...**

"Y-your leaving?" A white dog said looking at Moon as he was packing his backpack.

"Sorry mom... but I just can't live here anymore. I had enough of the lies and the assholes, I just want to start over and get friends." He explained, looking up to his mom.

"But Roger... you are still young."

"I'm 16 mom... I gotta leave the house someday and you know I can handle myself."

His mom nodded, trying not to cry. "Yes... I know."

Moon closed his backpack. "Well..." he said, placing it on his back.

"I guess this is good by-"

He couldn't end the sentence, as his mom was hugging him tight.

"I'm going to miss you Roger..."

Even though the hug was painful and hard, he hugged back.

"I am going to miss you to... but I have to leave..."

He moved over to the door, opening it and waved towards his mom.

"Bye mom."

"B-bye Roger..."

And then he was gone, out for new adventures...

* * *

**5 hours later – The train-station**

_Time seems to go slowly..._

_The train seem to never come, the time seem to be frozen..._

_I never actually liked this town..._

_Actually, I hated it._

_People just looked at me and then walked away..._

_Werewolf... **pft!**_

_...I can't understand it..._

_Why people been like this towards me? I always tried to be nice and friendly._

_I really have..._

_But as soon as I started to defend myself from the bullies, the lies came._

_GOD DAMN ASSHOLES!_

_But still... I am going miss this place..._

_Why?_

_Because it is my home, whatever I like it or not..._

_It will always be my home..._

_I have a lot of good memories here, when I think about it._

_When I was 13, when I meet my cousins._

_We went to the lake, and just... ran around and played._

_Best day of my life..._

_Heheheh... I miss those guys..._

_To bad they had to leave... my family is like the only ones I really trusted..._

_Well... except **her**._

_Meet her when I was 5... I still can't understand how she could be so nice towards me..._

_She always told me to not give up, that friendship would always stay and come._

_That if you just have hope and wait, the right one will come._

_And MAN, she knew how to protect me from those bullies._

_Heheheheh!_

_I mean, that hammer was pretty big!_

_Heheheheh, they always freaked out when she came... oh damn..._

_I wonder where she is today, what she is doing, who she became._

_I wish I still remembered her name... but I am sure, that if I ever see her again, I will remember her name._

_But whatever... now I just have to wait for that train..._

_Tick tock... on the clock.._

_I hate that song, but it always get stuck on my mind!_

_Damn it..._

_I just... feel..._

_I don't know..._

_At least... I can be myself at night._

"_The Jumper", that is who I am... at night...  
_

_Just hope that people will like me for once... not just The Jumper..._

Moon almost fell into sleep, he was that tired.

But he then almost jumped, hearing the sound of a train.

"ALL ABOARD!"

"Fuck, wait!"

He ran into the train, it was just about to leave.

He sighed, closed the door and walked over to a seat.

He got himself a seat, sighing again and adjusting his sunglasses.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A friendly voice said.

Moon looked to his left, moving his hand away from the glasses.

"No, not at all." he said with a smile.

The purple cat nodded, holding her books close to her.

She sat herself next to him, still holding the books.

She looked to be 1 year older then him, and she was also dressed like a student.

"Study a lot?" Moon asked, curiously.

The purple cat moved her head up, not sure who Moon had talked to.

"Wha? Me?" She said confused, looking over to Moon.

"No I meant the pork-chop behind you." Moon said, jokingly.

The cat looked at him with confused big eyes.

"Ehm..." He said, feeling awkward. "It was a joke."

"Oh." The cat said, chuckling. "Yeah I study a lot, going to move to another high-school."

"Ah, I see." Moon said with a nod.

"What about you? Where are you going?"

Moon shrugged. "A town."

The cat tilted her head a little, feeling confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean..." Moon said, understanding he had said something odd. "I am going to this... town I never been on before to... well start over."

"Start over?" The cat repeated, confused.

"I had problems with people, telling lies behind my back and stuff."

"Oh, that's bad..."

Moon nodded, adjusting his sunglasses.

"What's up with the sunglasses? I mean we are inside a train." The cat asked, curiously.

"Don't really enjoy sunlight, don't ask me why. Don't know it myself." Moon said with a sigh.

"Oh that's okey, I don't enjoy it that much ether. Makes me tired."

Moon chuckled, before holding his hand out.

"Name's Roger, but you can call me Moon."

The cat smiled, grabbing Moon's hand and performing a handshake.

"Chelsea, but you can call me Cherry."

Moon smiled. "Nice meeting you Cherry"

"You too Moon."

"So.." Moon started as they both stop shaking hands. "Tell me more about yourself, Cherry"

* * *

**A lot of time later...**

"So I'm going to that hotel over there..." Moon said after he and Cherry had walked out of the train-station.

"What about you?" He asked, looking over to his purple friend.

"Oh, me?" She said, looking over to Moon. "Oh I am going to live over at a friends house, maybe we see each other some day?"

Moon chuckled adjusting his sunglasses. "Well I got your number and you got mine so, sure."

"Well, later." Cherry said with a smile and a wave before walking away from Moon.

Moon smiled, waving back to his new friend.

Now he just had to go to that hotel over there...

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand THATS chapter 3!**

**Hope you liked it, and sorry but no action here :P**

**It will come back some day...**

**Anyways so Moon arrived to the city, what's going to happen next?**

**Find out in the next chap, people.**

**LATAH! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter four: Welcome:-**

_I hate these times... the sun is still up and I am SO bored..._

_God damn i- sorry for using your name the wrong way..._

_Please protect us all and I promise to never do the wrong thing..._

_Amen._

_Now that's done... where were I again?_

_Oh yeah, the middle of the day is SO boring..._

_Why? I don't know..._

_New city, don't really know about stuff around here._

_Except that there is suppose to be some famous blue guy... apparently a hero or stuff..._

_Oh and that Doctor Eggman is located here, somewhere..._

_Otherwise, nothing._

_I just hope that the night can come soon... just want to put that suit on and explore this town in the moonlight...

* * *

_

Moon got off the hotel bed, he had enough of doing nothing.

_'I guess I could go check out the mall... might be something there to buy for my tools, never know when bad guys pop-up.'_ He thought, leaving his hotel room with his backpack.

He walked past a couple of people, not much to notice about them though, before he walked out of the building.

The sun was still up, it was going to take some time before the night would come.

_'Curses...'_

He walked through the park, as he wanted to see how it looked like.

There was a bunch of different plants and trees and a lake, but otherwise it was just a normal park.

He thought it was time to go to the mall, mostly because the park was getting boring.

So he exited the park and walked towards the giant mall building, hands in his pockets and eyes behind the sunglasses.

He entered the building, walking directly towards the mechanic and hobby shop.

As he entered the shop, he looked directly over to the mechanic parts as he wanted something new for his gloves.

So walked over there, noticing a box for making radios and such.

_'Cool, could need a police radio or something.'_

He was about to take the box, but someone else happen to snatch it before him.

"H-hey!" Moon said, looking over to the one who took the box.

"Oh, you were going to take this? Sorry..." A yellow two tailed fox said.

"Ah well..." Moon started. "Well yeah, If not to much."

Tails looked at the box, not sure what to do. _'I might need this for our missions...'_ He thought.

_'Please god give me the box, I need it I am a DAMN SUPERHERO!'_ Moon thought.

Tails handed the box to Moon, smiling. "Know what, you can have it. I'm pretty sure there will be a new one next day. I'm patient."

_'Oh great, he's patient... Now I feel like an ass...'_

"Actually, you can keep it..." Moon said, holding his hand up.

"Really?" Tails asked, moving the box back to him slowly.

"Well... yeah..."

"Okey then, thanks." Tails said with a smile, walking away to pay for the box.

_'DAMN!' _Moon thought, snapping his fingers. _'I hate my kindness...'_

He chose to walk out of the store and look for something else to buy.

_'Might just check out the place to buy clothing, might need to fix my suit.'_

Moon walked over to the shop, hands in his pockets again.

He really wasn't going to buy new clothes for himself, but rather for his disguise.

He wasn't really a fan of fashion, he always wore that black skin jacket and those dark-blue jeans.

Anyhow, he looked through the shop for something interesting but didn't find much.

Sure, there were a bunch of cool clothes, but nothing worth buying.

Well... for him...

"Geez..." He said out of boredom.

He sat himself down on a chair, as he was getting tired of walking around after clothes.

_'How can girls think that shopping is fun? I don't get it...'_

He sighed, leaning himself back and adjusting his sunglasses.

"Oh... my god..." A female voice said.

"Huh?" Moon looked up, not sure who's voice he had just heard.

"Roge- Moon is that you?"

Moon took his sunglasses off, he just had to make sure he saw this right.

"Amy? Amy Rose...?" He asked, standing up.

He had just remembered the name of that girl...

"Oh my god, Moon!" Amy said, dropping the bag she was caring before hugging the confused wolfdog.

"Woah!" He said, trying to not fall down.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long time! What are you doing here, how you been?" Amy said, still hugging Moon.

"Ga-gah! A-Amy, yo-your breaking my spine!"

"Oh." Amy said, releasing the wolfdog.

Moon took a couple of breaths, trying to stay in focus.

"Wow... Amy, really haven't seem you in a time..." He said, getting back into focus.

"Me too! I- I am really sorry I just left town without asking but... I had to move."

Moon smiled warmly, picking up his sunglasses he accidentally dropped.

"Just glad to see you again..." He said, picking up the pink hedgehog's bag.

"You dropped this." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Amy said with a smile, taking the bag. "How you been? What are you doing here?" Amy asked again, wanting some answers.

Moon chuckled, putting his sunglasses back on his face. "I been good, doing a lot of stuff. And I came here since I got enough of the city, wanted to start over ya know?"

Amy nodded with a smile. "Great to hear, so glad to see you got here. Never thought I would see you again."

"Almost thought the same, but I never gave up hoping." Moon said, adjusting his sunglasses. "Still remember what you told me about hope, Amy."

A enjoyable smile came on her face, as she scratched her neck.

"How you been?" Moon asked, one hand in his pocket.

"Oh I been just fine, hanging around with friends and stuff."

"Sounds nice." Moon said, moving his free hand as he spoke. "Still got that _**giant**_ hammer?"

"Always." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Hey Am- who's this?" Another voice said.

Amy and Moon moved their heads, looking at a Bunny and a Bat.

"Oh, guys this is Moon, an old friend of mine. Moon this is Cream and Rouge."

"Nice to meet you." Moon said, holding his hand out.

"The same." Rouge said back, handshaking.

"Great to meet a friend of Amy." Cream said, handshaking.

"So, what you wanted?" Amy asked politely.

"Oh we just wondered if you felt like leaving, the guys are getting kinda impatient."

"Pft, fine." Amy said, not really enjoying the fact the guys wanted to leave. "Oh hey, Moon why don't you come with us and meet the others?"

Moon thought about this, he didn't really have anything else to do.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's chapter 4 ;)**

**Hope you guys liked it, next chapter might include some more of "The Jumper" :D**

**LATHA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Really? Jealous? Wow!

**(To make stuff clear: Sonic and Amy are not together in this story, yet... This means some spicy secret jealousy might pop-up :D Also ages: Amy is 16 like Moon and Sonic is... 19 I guess.)

* * *

**

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter five: Really? Jealous? Wow!:-**

"Great, the girls are back. Now we-"

Sonic stopped in the middle of the sentence, someone else were with the girls.

Someone he never seen before, a gray wolfdog.

He also seemed to stand mostly close to Amy.

Too close.

"Hey, who's this?" Sonic said, trying to not sound mean.

"Oh, Sonic this is Moon. He's an old friend of mine."

Moon held his hand out, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Sonic shook the hand, still not sure if this guy was to trust.

"Hey, you don't happen to be the Sonic?" Moon asked, curiously.

This made Sonic calm down and smile. "Yup, fastest thing alive and savior of the planet."

_'Guy likes attention, wouldn't surprise me if he gets attacked now and then...'_ Moon thought.

"Hi, we met in the shop. I stole your box." Tails said jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah I remember you, completely okey. I'm patient too." Moon said to Tails.

Knuckles looked tired and just nodded to Moon with a smile, which Moon did back. "Ey."

"So why haven't you told me about this guy, Amy?" Sonic asked his pink friend.

"Ehm... well I haven't meet him in like... 11 years..." Amy explained.

"Oh."

Moon nodded. "But we were best friends, never will forgot what she told me." Moon said, sending a smile to Amy.

Sonic tried to not frown at the comment. _'What is that suppose to mean...?'_

Amy smiled at Moon. "Nah, I just happen to care more then the others..." She said.

"That's why I preferred you over the rest of school." Moon said, adjusting his sunglasses.

Amy giggled, joke-pushing Moon.

_'How come I don't like this?'_ Sonic thought to himself, confused.

"Sonic, you alright?" Tails asked, shaking Sonic's shoulder.

"Wha- yeah I'm fine, nothing. Really."

Tails frowned, something was odd about Sonic.

"So Moon, where do you live now?" Amy asked as everyone walked out of the building together.

"Ah well..." Moon said, hands in his pockets. "At the local hotel, just got here so..."

"I see... well I live...there." Amy said, pointing at a house.

"Cool"

So they all went on a walk, talking and stuff.

Moon switched words with the guys, questions with Amy.

Sonic talked to him as well, but not as much as everyone else.

Suddenly, Moon stopped.

He had heard something, something a little far away.

Not to far away for his ears though...

It seemed like the girl named Cream also stopped.

What did they hear?

A scream for help.

"So Moon yo-" Amy stopped, noticing that Moon was gone.

"Where he go?" She asked, confused.

"Wow..." Sonic said. "The guy ditched us."

"Says you..." Amy said angrily. "He probably had a reason..."

"Sonic...?" Cream said, slowly.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I think Eggman is attacking the other side of the city again..."

Everybody looked over to Sonic.

"Oh shit." Was his reply. "Ehm, I'll be there in a hurry. Later guys!"

And he was gone.

As Sonic ran through the city, he couldn't help thinking about that Moon guy.

_'Why did he took off without saying anything? What an ass...'_

And there he was, Eggman, shooting rockets from his giant flying... something.

Looked like the mix of a floating bathtub and a plane.

"Ah, Sonic!" Eggman said with an evil smile. "I wondered when you would come."

"Really? Because I was wondering when you would give up." Sonic said, as cocky as always.

"Well then I am sorry... but I won't give up in a long time..."

Sonic chuckled. "Really Tubby? To bad since I am going to kick your ass like al-"

"_Monologues is for none-thinkers..."_ Another cocky but mysterious voice said.

Suddenly, something appeared in the sky.

A dark figure landed on the wing of Eggmans machine, grinning.

"YOU?" Eggman shouted in anger, seeing his new enemy.

"Hello Doctor, missed me?" The Jumper said, pointing his hand towards Eggman and triggered a mechanism in his glove that shot a small object towards the control panel.

An electric shock covered the cockpit of the machine, making the whole thing shake.

"**Curses!**"

Sonic just blinked, who was this guy? How was he so... good?

The machine started to fly around before crashing towards Sonic.

_'OH SHIT!'_

"GOD DAMN IT!" Eggman yelled, trying to get the control back.

The Jumper dived towards Sonic, grabbing him and shooting away a grappling-hook before swinging away.

***BOOOM!***

"Whata- I dont need your help!" Sonic said, kinda pissed over the fact that he got saved by a stranger.

"Really?" The mysterious wolfdog said, chuckling. "Because It kinda looked like you were going to get a bunch of metal in your face."

He landed on a rooftop, letting Sonic go.

"W- Who are you?" Sonic asked.

The wolfdog grinned as he slowly moved towards the end of the building.

"The Jumper." He said, diving towards the street.

Sonic ran towards the edge, just to realize that the mysterious stranger was...

Gone.

"Whata fu- you know what, screw it. I'm going back to my friends..."

And with that, our blue friend took off.

* * *

"-and I don't even know who it was!"

"Really? **You** got saved? Hahahahahahah!" Knuckles laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!"

"The Jumper... weird name, wonder who he is..." Tails said, curiously.

Then Moon suddenly came running towards the group in the park, looking tired.

"Really sorry... bu-phew... I had stuff to do." He said tiredly, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Were did you go?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, shush. Moon what happen?" Amy asked, walking over to the tired wolfdog.

"I... I had to...pheuw... do something..." He took a long breath. He felt really tired.

"Is he okey?" The others asked.

Amy helped Moon stand up, as he was really, REALLY tired.

"What happen?" She asked.

"A-" _'Damn... good lie, good lie... AH!'_

"I was... taken by a group of thieves... But I escaped."

"Thieves? Wow..." Sonic said.

"Shush! Did they hurt you, take anything?"

Moon shook his head with a smile. "Nah... still know that Kung-Fu ya know?"

"Hey why don't you come to my place and rest on the couch? It's to far to the hotel anyways."

Moon shook his head again. "N-noh... that's oke-ATCHO!"

He sneezed, and as he moved his head the sunglasses accidentally fell off.

"Aw!" His eyes got hit by the sunlight.

"Ah shit, Sonic give me his sunglasses." Amy said to Sonic.

Everybody frowned.

"What...?" Sonic said confused.

"Moon is sensitive to sunlight, it makes him shake. Just give me the glasses!"

Sonic shrugged and took the glasses from the ground and gave them to Amy.

Moon started to shake a little, but his body calmed down as soon as Amy placed his sunglasses on his face.

"Ooh...thanks..." Moon said, feeling stressed and tired.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"Moon your exhausted, your coming with me."

Moon shook his head, but Amy ignored it.

"Let's take a cab, see ya later guys."

And then they left.

"What... what just happen?" Sonic said, confused.

"Sonic? Whats up?" Tails asked, curiously.

"There is something odd about that Moon guy..."

"Jealous?" Tails asked.

"WHAT?" Was the answer.

"Oh..my god. Sonic, your jealous? Really? Jealous? Wow..."

Sonic frowned at Tails comment. "I'm not jealous..."

"Sure your not." Tails said with a chuckle.

"I'M NOT!"

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

**That's that.**

**Until later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter six: Friendship:-**

_Me jealous? PFT! Like I would be jealous over that Amy is caring about that guy..._

_I'm not jealous, do I look jealous?_

_I just don't like him, somehow..._

_He probably was faking that he was tired. And who starts shaking because of sunlight?_

_And then he just ditched us... geez..._

_Or well, what am I saying really?_

_I mean, he have actually not been doing anything to seem like a bad guy._

_Maybe I am jealous?_

…

_HAH!_

_Jealous? No._

_They are just friends also._

_Whatever, don't care, don't mind._

"_It's not like I actually like Amy..._" Sonic muttered to himself.

"You said something?" Tails asked Sonic as both of them were working with something.

I bet know what your thinking: Sonic, working?

Well... Tails made him do it with the promise that he wouldn't keep asking him if he was jealous or not.

Anyhow... I do believe we haven't got into Eggmans look into this...

* * *

"Damn, damn, DAMN IT!" Eggman shouted, throwing various items around his lab.

"Like Sonic wasn't enough, now I got some BATMAN WANNABE that keeps stooping me!"

He stomped over to the closest, smallest robot and grabbed it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY THIS IS HAPPENING?" Eggman yelled like crazy.

"N-n-no sir!" The robot said nervously, afraid of what Eggman would do to him.

"Well little minion... I am going to tell you..." Eggman said calmly, grabbing a pipe.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHOWED UP TO HELP ME!" Eggman yelled, swinging the pipe towards the robot, who screamed in fair.

But thank god for Eggmans bad luck, he missed his robot.

In stand, he broke one of his computers. "God damn it!"

He looked angrily at the small robot. "Why did you not...stand..STILL?"

"Eep!" The robot said, escaping.

Eggman facepalmed before walking over to the main screen.

"Computer! I want all kind of information about this JUMPER! GOT IT?" He shouted, pointing at the screen.

The computer beeped and thought, until...

"_I'm sorry doctor, but I can't let you do that..."_

"..."

"_Nah I'm just kidding, uploading the info right away!"_

"I hate my inventions..."

Well, that was random, anyways...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"You okey?" Amy asked as she exited the kitchen with a glass of water.

Moon nodded as he was lying on the couch, adjusting his sunglasses yet again.

"Yes I am, actually I'm fine so..." He was about to get off the coach, just to find Amy pushing him back down.

"Stay, you need rest." Amy said before giving Moon the glass of water. "Now drink this. Wow, your more stubborn than before. Possibly more then Sonic."

Moon sighed, drinking the water.

As the glass was finally empty, he gave Amy a chuckle.

"Still care a lot about people?" He said, smiling.

"Always, it's who I am." Amy said, smiling back.

"Well you better not change." Moon said, smiling again towards his old friend.

Amy sat down on a couch, gazing towards Moon's backpack.

"That thing looks huge, what you got in there?"

_'Except superhero equipment?'_

"Nothing special." Moon lied calmly, he was used to it.

Not even his mom knew.

"Ah." Amy said, looking back to her friend. "Pretty big for nothing special."

Moon chuckled again.

Ah yes, his chuckle. It was as copyright as Sonic's grin. Amy kind of missed that chuckling.

_'Wait what?'_

"You know, I don't think I should take your time..." Moon said, ready to sit up.

"Can't you just stay a little more, we haven't talked in like 11 years you know?" Amy asked.

Moon sighed, but layed himself down.

It was soon to be night, his favorite time of day.

He should be out there, jumping from the rooftops and stop bad guys.

But he couldn't say no to a friend, especially Amy.

She was the kind of person you couldn't say no to. Mostly because it made her sad, but also since she had that hammer...

"So what do you want to know?" He said, waiting for hundreds of questions.

"I was hoping you would like to ask first."

"Oh." Moon looked thoughtfully, what would he ask?  
Well...

"Tell me more about your friends, Amy." Moon asked.

"Well... not much to say, they are great friends. They care and all." Amy said, moving her hands.

"Who is the best of them?"

"Sonic." Amy said, faster then she expected.

"Oh, the blue guy?" Moon asked, holding his hands.

"Yeah... he is... he i-"

Silence.

_'Did I just lose words?_' Amy thought, confused. _'Don't I normally have hundreds of words about him?'_

"Let me guess, he's your boyfriend?" Moon said, braking the silence.

Amy shook her head. "No... but I wished he was..."

Moon frowned. "Huh?"

"I mean... I like him a lot, really. And I do know he cares back, I seen it a couple of times... but..."

"But what?"

"But he just won't give me a chance, he acts like he is..."

Amy took a heavy breath. "Afraid."

Moon moved an eyebrow up. "Why?"

Amy shrugged. "That's it, I don't know."

Moon was now sitting on the couch, holding his hands again.

"Protection." He said, calmly.

"Huh?"

"He's an hero, Amy. The guy can't be with someone without putting them in danger."

Amy just looked back confused at the wolfdog.

"That's why hero's should have a secret identity."

Amy was the one to move her eyebrow this time. "What do you know about it?"

_'Oh snap!'_ Moon thought, understanding that his identity was in the danger zone right now.

"Ehm... I been studying psychology." He said, which actually was half true.

He HAD been studying psychology, as he was curios about why a person act like they did.

Why did someone act angry, sad or just evil for no reason?

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. You did often wonder about humanity."

Moon nodded, still holding his hands.

"So what about you Moon?"

"Wha?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Moon shook his head. "Nope, people kept lying about me. That's why I came here, why I left the city."

"Oh. To bad."

Moon nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Do you know yet?" Amy asked, getting Moon's attention. "Why your sensitive to sun I mean."

Moon sighed, shaking his head. "Nope, no doctor can explain it."

Moon stood up, he seemed to be alright.

"I think I should go... it's getting late." He said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yeah... I guess your right." Amy said, standing up as well.

Moon held his hand out, smiling. "Until tomorrow, it was good seeing you again."

But Amy never shook his head, she hugged him.

"It's great seeing you again..." She said, meaning it with 100%.

Moon hugged back, until..

"Breaking...m-my spine. GAH!"

"Ops." Amy said, releasing the wolfdog.

Moon chuckled, Amy giggled back.

"Those hugs just keep surprising me, see ya tomorrow."

And so he took his backpack, opened the door, waved at his friend and leaved.

Out in the darkness, out in the night, his favorite part of day...

Though as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in his disguise, he didn't have the same sly grin as he always had when looking for crime makers.

Nope, today he had a warm smile, a smile of relief.

Relief over seeing his friend again.

He never stopped hoping...

* * *

**Well wasn't that cute? :)**

**He finally meet her again, he never stopped hoping.**

**Until next chapter!**

**LATAH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nighttime

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter seven: Nighttime:-**

"Ya wanna fight? Do want, punk?" The thief said, holding a knife out towards the disguised stranger.

The stranger just grinner, holding his hands up in fighting stance.

"Really? Because I got this knife!" The thief continued.

The Jumper dashed towards the armed thief, striking a punch towards him.

Miss.

"HAH!" The man with the knife said, sending a stab towards The Jumper.

Miss?

"Huh?"

The wolfdog grinned, grabbing the thief's arm and throwing him over his back and into the ground like a hammer, knocking him out.

"GAH!"

"Wow... the criminals here sucks!" The hero said before a cocky laugh.

"You should really be careful, that guy could have killed you." Another cocky voice said.

Jumper turned around, seeing no other one then Sonic the hedgehog.

"Ah, Sonic. We meet again, finally." The wolfdog said with a smile, adjusting his goggles.

"So you think there is a flaw in my fighting style...?" He asked the blue hedgehog that was slowly walking towards The Jumper.

"Nope, just saying there is flaws when you use it. You have to be fast, the guy could have easily killed you." Sonic said, calmly.

The wolfdog chuckled, crossing his arms. "Really? I'm sorry hedgehog, but speed isn't everything."

Sonic tilted his head, grinning. "Really? You sure about that?"

The Jumper quickly shot a grappling hook towards something behind Sonic, catching another criminal and sending him towards a wall, knocking him out.

"Yup, you need to be smart too." The wolfdog said with another grin.

Sonic frowned. "You're saying I'm stupid?"

But no answer came out of The Jumper's mouth as he was now swinging towards the rooftops.

"Until later, Sonic the hedgehog…"

Sonic looked up, watching The Jumper swing away into the darkness.

He didn't say anything, he just ran away.

* * *

**Next day – 01:34pm**

So because Amy wanted her friends to get to know Moon better, she suggested a picnic.

Everybody agreed, especially Sonic, because he was promised chili dogs if he gave Moon a chance.

'_The guy does anything for food, wow…_' Moon thought sarcastically as he was sitting next to the park table watching Sonic eat like crazy.

"So what do you do for a living?" Tails asked Moon who was busy drinking juice.

"Ehm…" Moon didn't truly do anything.

'_Fuck, good lie, good lie.'_

"I'm writing a book." He said, looking over to Tails. "About physiology and criminals."

'_Guess that works…'_

"Really?" Tails asked curiously. "That sounds cool."

Moon chuckled, grabbing a burger. "Heh, thanks. I often wonder what makes people do crime."

"Easy, their crazy." Sonic said with his mouth full with chili dogs.

Everybody looked at Sonic as Moon raised an eyebrow.

"Everything has a reason Sonic. A person doesn't do things just because they do it. Criminals often have a reason on why they do what they do." Moon explained.

Sonic chuckled. "So you're saying that being a criminal is good just because they have a reason?"

Moon looked pissed at Sonic. "No… I'm saying that there is a reason for everything. Sure they are criminal scrums that you think deserves nothing else then a horrible death… but I don't think there is something like true evil. And if there is I want to find out what causes that."

Sonic laughed again. "That didn't make sense at all!"

Moon didn't move for a couple of seconds before he quietly got off the table, looking angry.

"Moon…" Amy started, but Moon kept walking away and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Sorry, I don't work well with assholes Amy."

And then he left.

Everybody turned to Sonic.

"What?" He said, innocently as he still had food in his mouth.

"I got to talk to him, great job Sonic." Amy said, going after Moon.

Everybody kept looking at him.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Guess hedgehogs and wolfdogs don't work well together :P**

**Well, at least if it's Sonic and Moon…**

**Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter eight: Hope:-**

"Moon, wait up!" Amy yelled, running after the wolfdog.

Moon stopped, turning around.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly.

Amy stopped and looked confusedly at Moon, tilting her head. "Wh-what?"

"I said 'yeah', what you want?" He said with a confused tone, shrugging.

"Oh sorry." Amy said, shaking her head. "Not used to people stopping when I call their name."

Moon frowned as he placed his hands in his pockets. "How come?"

"Because it's often Sonic that I am trying to talk to in these situations and he normally runs away..." Amy explained with a sighed.

"Oh, that's to bad..." Moon said with a caring tone.

"Forget it, I'm used to how he acts..."

"But I'm not, that's why I just left." Moon said, making Amy remember what she originally wanted to talk with him about.

"Oh right, ignore Sonic, Moon. He is actually not a bad guy, just..."

"Stupid?" Moon said, hands still in his pocket.

"NO! Not at all!" Amy protested.

Moon looked into her eyes.

"..."

"Fine... sometimes..." She said, looking down at the ground.

"But he can also be a really nice guy when he tries!" Amy said, looking back at Moon. "Just give him a chance."

"Am-" Moon said before Amy interrupted him.

"PLEASE, just giv-"

"AMY!" Moon said, interrupting Amy. "Calm down, I was about to say sure."

"Oh." Amy looked back at her friend as he chuckled at her, making her think.

He always seemed to listen to her, whatever she wanted to say. It didn't matter what, if it was about life or just a question or if she wanted him to do something. He always listened to her and often said yes.

"I forgot how polite you were, Moon." Amy said with a smile.

Moon just chuckled again before giving her a warm smile.

"I learned from you, now lets get back to the picnic, I have a hedgehog to become friend with."

A smile came appeared on Amy's face as she and Moon walked back towards the park.

"How come you stayed this nice, Moon? Not to be mean or anything, but people often change when they are in your situation a long time." Amy asked as they approached the park.

Moon chuckled again, adjusting his sunglasses again. "Hope, Amy. Hope."

Amy frowned. "Hope about what?"

Moon gazed at his pink friend. "Hope of meeting you again." He said with a smile before they finally arrived at the table.

"Sonic." Moon said, gaining everyone's attention.

They turned to Moon, before to Sonic.

"Ehm-" Sonic started, still not sure what he had done wrong.

"I just want to say that I forgive you even though you probably don't know what you did wrong." Moon said before siting down. "We got a bad start and I hope that we can become friends."

Sonic lightened up, holding his hand up. "Then let's shake it and call it a deal!"

Moon chuckled, grabbing Sonic's hand and performing a handshake. "Why not?"

So they continued the picnic, and it was quite fun.

Moon shared words with Sonic, getting to know the blue guy a bit more.

It showed that he shared hobby with Tails, both liked to tinker tanker. (Though Moon left out that it was because he needed someone to create his hero-equipment.)

Knuckles just immediately liked Moon, as the wolfdog said "It's cool to see someone that actually takes his job seriously."

Cream and Rouge just liked Moon for him being friendly.

Though Amy was a little off, being stuck in her thoughts...

But lets not get into that, yet...

"Why do you carry a backpack everyday, if I might ask?" Sonic asked, curiously.

Everyone looked at Moon, seemed like they were wondering too.

_'Damn...'_ Was the thought inside Moon's head. _'Good lie, good lie, good lie...GET A GOOD LIE DAMMIT!'_

"Ehm..." Was the reply from Moon's mouth. "I carry my..."

He got nothing...

_'Damn!'_

"You don't know?" Tails asked.

"I just don't trust hotels." Moon said.

"Oh." Everyone said, going back to the food. '_Thank, GOD!'_

So they kept eating and talking before...

"Well, I gotta go. That emerald doesn't protect itself." Knuckles said, getting off the seat.

"And I got stuff to do too." Rouge said, getting off as well.

"I promised my mom I would be home by now." Cream got off her seat.

"Daily run." Sonic left in no secs, before coming back as he forgot to say "bye".

"Going to have to fix the plane." Tails said, jumping off his seat.

"Well, good to talk to you guys." Moon said, getting up as well.

So they left, well except Amy who chose to be the one to pick up the trash.

"Let me help you." Moon said, taking away a giant empty bottle.

"Oh no, it's okey Moon. I can handle myself." Amy said.

Moon shook his head, placing the bottle and a pile of trash in a big bag. "A cute girl shouldn't need to do all the work herself."

He froze.

_'Did...I...just...call...her...cute?'_

Moon looked slowly over to Amy.

No response.

_'Oh damn.'_

Now, Moon did wish he was as fast as Sonic. He just felt like he wanted to dash away from the awkward moment he just started.

But he didn't do anything, he just stood still, waiting for Amy's response.

None.

Moon chose to ignore everything, like nothing happen, and kept placing trash in the bag.

As Moon was cleaning the table with a nervous look on his face, Amy was lost in her thoughts.

_'Did he just call me, cute?'_

She kept looking at the wolfdog who seemed to do anything to not have an awkward silence.

She still couldn't get the word out of her head. '_Cute?'_

_'GAH! How I feel I just want to take out my grappling-hook and get out of here!'_ Moon thought, trying to not sweat.

He then saw that he had cleaned pretty much everything, so he threw the bag in the closest trash can and turned around to Amy, who seemed to still be standing in her spot.

Moon looked at the quiet Amy, who seemed to be stuck in a giant thought.

He didn't know what he should say and it seemed like Amy had the same problem.

"Ehm." Moon said, breaking the silence. "I think I should go back to my hotel room... eh, see you later Amy."

And so he walked away, quietly and slowly and nervous to 900%.

He just felt like he wanted to travel back in time and undo that, but he couldn't.

As Moon was walking away into the distance, Amy was looking over to him.

She was still confused, had the wolfdog really called her cute?

She looked at his behavior, he seemed nervous.

Nervous?

Why would he be nervous?

If not...?

Was he?

No... or, was he?

Amy just picked up her purse, walking towards her house.

But as she was walking, she could feel something coming up on her face.

_A smile.

* * *

_

**OOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Okey, before anyone feels like stomping the crap out of me, hear me now.**

**Sonic is NOT out of the picture, yes I am saying that he will be very important.**

**As you might have seen he was slightly jealous of Moon just being very close to Amy, so yes...**

**There will be a love triangle.**

**AND PLEASE! Do not be crazy over who is going to win Amy's heart.**

**You will just have to wait and read.**

**Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9: With great power

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter nine: With great power:-**

_'With great power comes great responsibility, so STOP thinking about Amy!'_ The Jumper thought to himself, swinging around the buildings, following a car that had just robbed the bank.

_'Maybe I should ask her out? I mean I did call her cute...'_

He dived towards the car, landing on it's roof perfectly.

"Whata fu-!" The criminals shouted, looking out the window with guns in their hands.

_'Or maybe you should focus on the bad guys and stop the car?'_

"Oh right." Jumper said to himself, triggering a mechanism in his glove that made it extra powerful.

He sent a powerful punch towards the roof behind him, creating a hole big enough for him to grab the money bag, which he did.

"HEY!" The robbers shouted, but The Jumper just grinned.

"See what I'm holding?" He said, holding a moon shaped shuriken. "It's called a shuriken, but it's modified to a bomb, so you better ditch the car unless you want to die." He threw the moon shaped metal piece into the car before jumping off and shooting away his grappling-hook and dragged himself into the air.

The robbers where busy screaming as they noticed that The Jumper wasn't lying.

The shuriken started to blink, so they immediately stopped the car and jumped out of it.

"FREEZE!" A bunch of officers said, pointing their guns towards the criminals.

They were about to take out their own guns when the car exploded, the shock made them fall down on the ground, enough to make the officers arrest them.

And right next to a police car, a money bag landed on the street.

"Take care of the goods." The Jumper said, swinging himself onto a rooftop.

As he was swinging towards a roof, he couldn't help but to feel something was wrong.

He didn't quite enjoy the feeling of the wind, the thrill or the look on the robbers faces as he defeted them.

He didn't enjoy it as normally.

He landed softly on the rooftop before sitting down, scratching his head.

What was wrong?

"Why can't I get her out of my head...?" The Jumper said to himself.

"So the cocky superhero has a girl stuck in his head and can't enjoy the thrill?" A familiar voice said.

He turned around, seeing the all famous blue hedgehog.

"Hedgehog!" He said, standing up. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing." Sonic said, brushing something off his torso. "Just enjoying the fact that you have emotional problems."

"Huh?"

"You are obviously thinking about a girl, and this causes you to lose your concentration." Sonic explained, trying to not grin.

"Shut up, Hedgehog." The wolfdog said pissed as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Sonic said, scratching his nose innocently. "I'm just telling the truth."

Jumper looked away, still crossing his arms.

"Man you must really like her if you act like that in a situation like this." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Acting like what?" The wolfdog asked, looking back to Sonic.

"Acting like you know me." Sonic explained.

_'Shit.' _Jumper thought. _'I gotta think about how I act, can't let anyone know who I am...'_

Sonic walked over to the wolfdog, placing his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Hey, if you really like her you shouldn't be out here but ask her to go out with you."

Jumper looked up at Sonic. "Now who is acting like we knew each other?" He asked.

Sonic chuckled, moving his hand back. "Just giving another hero a tip."

The wolfdog chuckled back, walking backwards towards the end of the rooftop.

"Thanks, Hedgehog." He said before turning around and diving towards the streets.

Sonic rushed to the cliff, looking down.

"Yup, he's gone again." He said with a grin before speeding back home.

* * *

**Next day – The park**

Amy was sitting on a bench, looking up into the sky.

She was stuck in her thoughts again, not sure what to do, think or feel.

"Amy, what are you thinking about?" Cream asked as she was sitting next to her friend.

"Oh." Amy said, facing the rabbit. "Sorry I was stuck in my mind... nothing special."

Cream giggled. "Really? Nothing special?"

"Yeah."

"Because it looked like you were thinking about someone special..."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing." Cream said with another giggle.

Amy frowned but chose to let it be, so she looked back to the sky again.

Or... well she tried, but someone was standing in the way.

"Sorry if I'm blocking the sun." Moon said with a chuckle.

"Oh, hi Moon." Amy said with a smile, trying to not think about what he told her at the picnic.

"Mind if I sit next to you? Don't want to let you sit here all alone."

"Actually Cr-" Amy stopped as she looked next to her, noticing that the rabbit had left.

"I mean, sure..." Amy said, looking back to her friend.

That's what he was anyway, a friend.

Right?

"Cool." He said, siting next to the pink hedgehog.

Now Amy was a bit nervous about what was going to happen next.

Should she ask him about what he told her? Or should she just ignore it?

_'Ignore.'_ She thought to herself.

"Amy... I thought about yesterday..." Moon started.

_'Damn it, I said IGNORE!'_

"About what?" Amy said, hoping to get around it.

Moon looked at Amy, the look in his eyes were serious but calm and understandable in the same time.

"Oh, that." Amy said, looking away trying to not blush at the memory.

"Yeah... that..." Moon said slowly, nodding.

"I did mean it."

Amy looked up, turning her head to face Moon. "Huh?"

"I said I meant what I said yesterday." Moon explained. "I do think you look cute."

Amy blinked, trying to push away her blush.

Which she didn't succeed with...

"Amy, you meant a lot to me over the years. And I think you can understand that."

Amy just blinked, not sure if she should say or do something.

"I mean, you did protect me, care about me and you did something nobody else did..." He paused.

"You gave me a chance, and that means a lot to me. A lot."

Amy blinked again.

"Amy... I never stopped hoping to meet you again, because I missed you. Mostly as a friend, but I also hoped we could... get closer."

Amy blinked another time, feeling how warmer her cheeks got for every word Moon said.

"I guess I'm saying..." Moon looked directly into Amy's eyes.

"Do you want to go on a date with me...?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, cliffhanger.**

**I'm that evil, MUHAHAHAH!**

**Nah JK, XD. But you're going to have to wait!**

**Until laters!**

**/SwedenSpeedway**


	10. Chapter 10: Chances

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter ten: Chances:-**

_"Do you want to go on a date with me...?" _The words rang inside Amy's head. She was like frozen, not sure what she had heard.

It was the words she been waiting for her whole life, but from a completely different person.

And still, she felt like...

What did she feel like?

She couldn't even come up with it herself. She just stared at the wolfdog's eyes, watching him stare back with patience.

Patience. Now that was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

Mostly thanks to Sonic, who seemed to never have patience...

But she just didn't know what to say, what to do or how to act.

She just stared into Moon's eyes, trying to understand what just happen.

And as she stared back, Moon was watching her and waited patiently.

He was acting like a true gentleman.

_'No...no, or? No...' _Amy thought, confused over her own feelings. _'No... I can't, or can I? He's not Sonic, and I-'_

_'But that's why you should say yes, because he isn't Sonic and he is giving you a chance. He truly likes you.'_

_'But...no, I don't know what to do!'_

Moon just kept staring, waiting with the biggest patience in the whole world.

"Take your time..." He said calmly and understandable.

Amy blinked again. _'Awww, he really is patien- no wait, no! I... I want to say yes but... or do I? Do I want to say no? ...I DON'T KNOW! WHY IS LIFE SO DAMN HARD?'_

Amy blinked another time, trying to come up with the words.

_'How can he be some damn patient? Argh! Oh...'_

Amy tried to think... why should she say no?

Well, there was really no reason.

But, why should she say yes...?

…

_'I hate thinking...'_

Amy looked around a little, trying to get her head to thinking.

She looked back to Moon, still surprised over how patient he was.

"I can look away if it makes you nervous." He said understandable.

Amy chuckled. "No, it's okey..."

Moon nodded with a small smile.

'Okey... he is so patient, that he deserves an answer...' Amy thought.

She looked into his eyes again. "Moon...?" She asked.

"Yes Amy?" Moon said, looking back into her eyes.

"I... I would..."

Amy blinked, before telling him her answer.

"I would gladly go on a date with you." She said, noticing how Moon's face lighten up as she said the words.

"Really?" He asked, wanting to be sure he heard right.

"Yes, really."

"Really really?"

Amy joke-pushed him a little. "Yes, now calm down silly."

Moon chuckled, adjusting his sunglasses.

"So, where are you taking me?" Amy asked with a shy smile.

"Wha? Right now?" Moon asked nervously.

"Only if you want..."

Moon placed his hand on her shoulder. "What about in a hour? If okey that is."

Amy nodded with a smile. "I can handle an hour of waiting."

Moon chuckled. "Great... I am just gonna go fix something, then I'll call you." He said, standing up.

"Oh and Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Thanks for keeping my hopes up." Moon said with a warm smile before slowly walking away.

Amy watched the wolfdog leave the par as a smile appeared on her face and didn't seem to disappear for a long time.

"Well... looks like someone likes you." A friendly voice said, before a giggle.

Amy turned to her left, seeing no other then Cream.

"Where you listening?" Amy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not?" Cream said with another giggle.

Amy chuckled.

"You like him, don't you?" Cream asked calmly.

Amy nodded. "Yeah... he really is nice, but..."

"But what?"

Amy thought about it. Would Sonic care?

_'Nah.'_

"Nothing..." Amy said, looking back at her friend.

"So... Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling me how you guys met?"

Amy smiled. "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Around 11 years ago...**

"Take that vampire!" A mean 8 year old said, pushing the 5 year old Moon into a wall.

"AOW! Stop it!" He whimpered, trying to get the group 8-10 year old bullies.

"Wha, you gonna cry now?" The bully said, pushing Moon into another wall.

"Aow!" Moon whimpered again, not being able to do anything back.

"Hurts, stop!" He shouted, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh, you gonna tell daddy to come now? Oh wait, you don't have any! HAH!"

The 8 year old pushed Moon to the group, and soon everyone pushed him around.

"Guys, stop!" Moon whimpered again, tears coming down his cheeks.

"Why do you even have sunglasses?" The 9 year old said, grabbing Moon's arm. "Maybe we should take them and see what happens?"

"YEAH!" The group agreed.

"NO!" Someone disagreed.

***BANG!***

The 9 year old let Moon go as he fell down on the ground.

He felt how the pain came into his head, how the sound of the hammer rang inside his brain.

Wait... hammer?

The girl landed next to Moon, gazing angrily at the guys.

"AMY!" The 10 year old leader said, pointing at a pink 5 year old hedgehog. "This ain't any of your business, go away!"

"Or maybe you guys should run before I hurt you!" The pink hedgehog said, readying her hammer again.

"I-I think she's serious! Let's go Jack!" One of the bullies said, scared.

"NO WAY!" The leader shouted, not moving from his spot. "She's a girl and I'm a guy. I can handle her!"

"Really?" Amy said, jumping into the air and sending her hammer towards the 10 year old's skull.

"Oh snap."

***BANG!***

***Thump***

He felt down on the ground, unconscious.

"Anyone else?" Amy said angrily at the guys.

"I gotta go to mommy!" The group said, boosting away from the hedgehog.

She made sure nobody was around before she took away her hammer and walked over to the wolfdog on the ground.

"You okey? It's fine, their gone now." She said, placing her hand on Moon's back.

He whimpered before getting up into a sitting position.

He glanced at the girl with a confused look, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Th-thank you..." He said, brushing away a bunch of tears.

Amy sat next to the wolfdog, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okey..." He said, looking at her.

"Okey, good. I can't understand why people are mean to you, you seem nice." Amy said calmly.

"I don't know... maybe because I don't have a dad, or because I am half wolf half dog? Or may-"

"No." Amy said, interrupting Moon. "There is nothing wrong with you. Being half wolf actually sounds cool."

Moon glanced at Amy again. "*Sniff*...really?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

Moon smiled, scratching his ear. "Thanks..."

"No problems." Amy said, still holding his shoulder. "My name is Amy, what's yours?"

Moon looked at the pink hedgehog, feeling a little surprised that someone cared about him. "Well... my name is Roger, but everybody calls me Moon."

Amy chuckled. "Moon, that sounds so cool."

Moon chuckled back. "Really?"

Amy nodded.

"Well you are nice too." Moon said, scratching his ear again.

"Thanks." Amy said as she stood up. "Hey Moon, wanna do something?"

Moon blinked. "Like what?"

"Like playing, silly." Amy said, making him stand up. "What else?"

Moon chuckled. "Okey, but I don't know any games."

Amy looked thoughtfully at him. "You ever played that game with the ball?"

"What game with the ball?" Moon asked, curiously.

"Come, I'll show you." Amy said with a smile, grabbing Moon's hand and dragging him over to the playground.

* * *

**Present time**

"Aw, how cute." Cream said with a giggle. "He obviously liked you from the start."

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, guess so. Poor guy never had seen anyone being nice to him..." Amy said.

Then something came up in her mind. "Oh snap I gotta go change clothes!"

And with that she stood up and ran towards her house.

But as she ran she could hear her little friend giggle.

* * *

**Aww... nervous scenes and a flashback :3**

**Hope you guys liked that, until laterz!**


	11. Chapter 11: Happiness and jealousy

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter eleven: Happiness and jealousy:-**

_People say that when a dog is waving his tail it means he's happy._

_Those people should see me right now, because my tails going crazy!_

_I just, I just…_

_GASH! __Yes, she said yes!_

_I can't believe she said yes!_

_My tail is getting more wind then a plane, my smile is bigger than the sun._

_My feet are stomping faster than a robot on coffee; I'm so nervous and happy that if you told me something I would just smile gladly._

_I…_

_I am going to ruin it if I don't calm down…_

Moon shook his head, trying to get his focus back.

He was walking around town, trying to find something he could take Amy too.

He only had an hour to find something, he wanted something good but not too big.

Just too bad he didn't know anything about dating places…

"Geez…" He leaned to a building, trying to think about what to do.

'_First date, first date… what do you do on the first date…?'_

Moon moved his hands towards his head, holding it.

'_GAH! I wished I knew what to choose…'_

* * *

"**GAH, I wish I knew what to choose!"**

Meanwhile, as Moon had problems finding the right place to go, Amy was had problems finding the right clothes to go with.

"No, no, certainly not!" She kept throwing clothes from her wardrobe to her bed.

She wanted something…

What did she want?

"Oh snap... I don't know…damn it!" She threw herself on the bed, ignore the pile of clothes.

"I just want something good… not a red dress I always wear… why do I even care what I'm wearing? I mean, I care more today than normally…"

She sat on her bed, trying to think.

"I guess I will just pick something randomly…" Amy said, walking to her wardrobe.

She closed her eyes and moved her hand slowly towards the wardrobe, taking the first piece of clothing that touched her hand.

She moved back to the mirror, opening her eyes.

A grin got to her face. "Perfect."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moon was sighing loudly.

"Damn it… " He said, walking around the city. He looked at his watch. "Only 28 minutes left…"

Then he stopped.

He saw it.

A grin appeared on his face.

"Perfect."

He took out his cell phone, dialing Amy's number.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hey Amy, it's Moon. If you're ready we can meet in the middle of the city."

"_Heh, always ready Moon. I'll be there in a sec."_

"Great! See you then."

"_You too."_

Moon hanged up. He looked down at his phone with a smile.

"Going to be great..."

* * *

"Perfect but not too much, just like it should be…" He said with a chuckle.

Amy giggled, looking at her mirror. **(You'll find out what she is wearing in the next chap. :P)**

"Not too much, not too little." She walked out of her room, went down the stairs and exited her house.

She smiled, looking up to the sky.

"Ey, Amy. Where you going?" Wondering why Amy just passed him without saying anything.

"Huh?" Amy turned to the blue hedgehog. "Oh sorry Sonic, didn't see you there."

"No problems." Sonic said, even though he still wondered. "Where you going?"

"Ehm…" Amy thought about it. "Nothing, special."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looks like you're planning something."

Amy looked at him. "What you mean planning?"

"Nothing… so where you going again?"

Amy shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

Sonic frowned. "Amy, I'm just asking. I'm your friend you know."

"Yeah I forgot that." Amy yawned. "I'm just gonna go do something."

"Which is…?"

Amy looked at her clock. "Ehm, sorry gotta go now. Can't be late, bye." And with that she ran away.

Sonic frowned again, confused. "Did she just ditch me? Me? Sonic the hedgehog?"

He got curios and chose to follow her, quietly of course.

She seemed to be going towards the center of the city.

Then something got to his head like a slap on his face.

Her clothes, she was wearing something completely different. He didn't notice it before.

'_Fancy, but still not. Where she going? On a date?'_

He stopped. _'Wait…no she couldn't. She wouldn't! Or…?'_

He saw her walking over to Moon, smiling at him as he chuckled nervously.

'_Noooooo….'_ Sonic thought, not believing his eyes.

He saw them enter a building as he tried to stay calm. "She's dating that guy?"

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooh!**

**I promised you Sonic would be important in this story, there you go.**

**Hope that was good, until next time.**

**LATAH!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wolf charm

**(After this chapter I will focus more on Moon and his alter-ego "The Jumper".)

* * *

**

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twelve: Wolf charm:-**

_And here I thought she couldn't look prettier..._

_That green dress matches her eyes perfectly, and still it ain't to fancy._

_Wow, I wish I didn't wear my normal outfit today..._

Moon smiled at Amy as they entered the building.

It was a nice Italian restaurant, the place had a great atmosphere.

Moon had been able to get a table in the last minute, even he was surprised he pulled that off.

"Wow, this place looks so nice." Amy said, turning her head a couple of times when they sat down at a table.

"How did you get a table here?" She asked, looking at Moon as he gazed at the menu.

"Wolf charm." He joked with a smile.

"Heh, you do not really look like a necklace to me." Amy joked back.

Moon chuckled before ordering.

"So, Moon?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I can ask, why do you wear the same clothes all the time?" She asked polity.

Moon looked at her before scratching his ear. "This... was my fathers clothes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Moon continued. "You remember how I told you I never got to know him, how I only heard bad things about him?"

Amy nodded.

"Well... this is the only thing that is left of him. No photos, just these clothes." He explained.

Amy looked at Moon. "I'm so sorry..." She said with a caring voice.

"No, it's okey." Moon said. "But... there is one other thing I got left of him..."

He took out a pair of dog tags, a necklace that those in the army wear.

He placed it on the table, letting Amy look at it.

She glanced at the name. _'Gregory Moontooth.'_

"Moonthoot?" She said, looking back at Moon. "He was in the army?"

Moon shrugged. "Apparently... but otherwise, I got nothing left of him."

He held his hands and shook his head. "But lets not talk about that..."

He took the dog tags and placed them back in his pockets.

"So, Amy." He asked. "How you been these 11 years?"

* * *

_This isn't stalking._

_I'm not jealous._

_I'm just checking that he won't do anything._

_After all, he's half wolf..._

_Thanks to my repetition I got a free table, so I can easily look at what they are doing without being detected._

_They also gave me this coat, perfect for a disguise!_

…

_Ah, who am I kidding? I look like the most suspicious guy in the world!_

_But whatever..._

_I saw Moon show Amy something, I think it was a necklace._

_That guy is already giving her stuff... show off..._

_And he is still wearing that outfit!_

_She got herself in different clothes, but he is in the same ones!_

_Geez, I would at least put a nice white shirt on..._

"Mister Sonic?" The waitress asked.

"Shhh!" Was the sound that came out of the blue hedgehogs mouth.

The waitress gave him a look before walking away.

_Can't people understand I'm busy? Just because your famous, EVERYBODY is on you!_

_Wow, sometimes I wish I had a secret identity._

_Like those superheros on TV, or that "Jumper" guy._

_Why is his name Jumper anyways?

* * *

_

**Later...**

"And well... that is... pretty much everything I been through." Moon said, finishing the food.

"Wow, that's tough." Amy said. She had already finished her food for a time ago.

Amy looked at Moon, he seemed to be off focus.

"Moon, you okey?"

"I think I smell something, and hear, and see."

Amy frowned. "What?"

Moon drank his milk. "Guess who's he-"

He stopped in the middle.

"Moon?" Amy asked.

Moon moved his ears so they were pointing towards the window.

"I'm sorry Amy but I got to go. I'm really sorry." He said, getting off the seat and taking his backpack.

_'He had his backpack with him?'_ Amy thought.

Moon threw some money on the table. "This should be enough to pay for the food. I'm sorry Amy but... I'll see you later."

And with that, he was gone.

Amy blinked, what just happened?

* * *

Sonic ran after Moon, he wanted some answers right now.

"I know you're behind me." Moon said as he was running.

"Then stop and answer my questions! Why did you just ditch Amy? Tell me now or I will just dash in front of you and make you stop!" Sonic shouted.

And then Moon did something that surprised Sonic.

He stopped and used his leg to make Sonic trip.

*THUMP!*

"Aow!" Sonic held his head, feeling the pain.

"Sorry, but I can't have you following me." Moon said and took off.

Sonic got up on his legs quickly and started to look around.

The wolfdog was gone.

"Whata...?"

Sonic chose to run randomly, but he didn't find Moon.

He looked around the whole town, but he didn't find him.

Sonic stopped close to the fountain.

Where was the wolfdog?

* * *

**YES!**

**Finally this chapter is DONE!**

**Oh, but there is more.**

**Believe me, next chap will get interesting.**

**ACTION and DRAMA :D!**

**Laters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Why I jump

(I promised action, but this chapter has none :/ Sorry. Next chaps might have some.)

* * *

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter thirteen: Why I jump:-**

_I god damn hate myself right now..._

_I can't believe I ditched her!_

_And then that Sonic had to fu-... had to follow me!_

_He doesn't know me... Jesus..._

_I just had to go... I'm really sorry Amy..._

_Man, I hope she can forgive me... but it's okey if she doesn't._

_I deserve a hammer in the groin. But at least I had a reason to leave, different from that Sonic guy._

_Yeah, I heard how he run away... ass._

_I had to go, people don't save themselves._

_Or well... not this person I heard._

_Or... people. I heard it somewhere on the other side of town, I think it's that Egg-guy again._

_He probably want to find me and get revenge... they all think the same._

_Hmpf..._

_I guess people would ask me if they knew._

_Why do I do this? Okey sure I'm just a normal hero, heh._

_I'm no "punisher" who cuts people up or stuff...gzzz..._

_I'm just that daily guy who save people._

_But what made me think that the world needed a new hero, a masked one also?_

_A hero who use special equipment._

_Well... long story short._

_Hate crime, wanted to stop it._

_Pretty much the reason._

_And well... my mom was attacked when I was 11... but let's not get into that..._

_..._

_Hmpf..._

* * *

"I'll get you, **I'LL GET YOU!**" Eggman kept yelling as he was dragged away by the police.

The first time in history he actually got arrested, wow.

"Yeah, yeah. And you will get your revenge and blabla, bla." Jumper said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not like a certain hedgehog you can find just like **that**." He said, snapping his fingers.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Eggmen yelled once more, being thrown into a police car.

"Wow, you messed him up!" A famous voice said.

"Guh..." Moon sighed, recognizing the voice. He turned around, muttering something.

"Hedgehog." He said with a 'leave-me-alone' tone.

"Wow, someone is in a bad mood." Sonic said, scratching his nose. "What's up with you?"

The Jumper glanced angrily at Sonic as he walked past him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you man." Sonic said, placing his hand on The Jumper's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, **Hedgehog.**" Jumper said, pushing Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic grabbed Jumper's arm, looking at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jumper just pushed him again and walked over the street.

"_**You don't know me...**_" He muttered, hands in his pockets.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Sonic said, walking fast after The Jumper.

Jumper turned around and saw Sonic run after him.

He pointed his arm towards the blue hedgehog and shouted: "Car!"

Before Sonic even got a chance to understand what the wolfdog just told him, he was dragged towards him by the guy's grappling hook.

"UFF!" He said, hitting the ground.

"Dude, whata he-"

***WOOOM!***

A truck dashed next to them, like they weren't there.

"Holy...shit..." Sonic said, getting up on his feet.

"Like I said..." Jumper said, taking his grappling hook back into the leather gauntlet. "...speed isn't everything, you need to think too."

Sonic just gave him a angry look, even though the guy had just saved him.

Again.

"I don't need your help!" Sonic said.

"And I don't need you getting into my privet life, Hedgehog." Jumper said back at the blue hero. "There is a reason I have two identities." He began to walk backwards, pointing his arm to the sky.

"Now... I have to leave. Later, hedgehog..." And with that, he was swinging away into the darkness.

Sonic just gazed towards the sky, trying to find the wolfdog.

"..."

He shook his head and dashed away.

"The guy got a problem..."

* * *

**Aaaand... that's this chapter.**

**All made on a boat to Finland :O**

**Incredible, isn't it?**

**Lol**

**Okey I know I said this chapter would have "action" but I just didn't feel like adding it...**

**Yet...**

**The next chapters might just have some fight scenes.**

**Anyhow, laters!**


	14. Chapter 14: I wonder

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter fourteen: I wonder:-**

_Midnight._

_My favorite time of day, the day when I can be myself._

_The day I can be out there, stopping time._

_That time ain't now..._

_Sure, it's dark and the clock is 12pm._

_But it's not my time... not today._

_Why?_

_Because I can't do anything. I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't work._

_I can't be myself._

_I'm just laying on the hotel-room, wondering._

_Who am I?_

_Who is Roger "Moon" Woodstock?_

_Who is "Jumper"?_

_Who am I...?_

_You are probably asking why I'm thinking about this, and now of all times._

_Well... after my little short meeting with Sonic I went to talk to Amy._

_I got away quite easy... yeah I did._

_But... for some reason..._

_I feel like..._

_I feel like I'm 11 again._

_Confused and alone. But I know I'm not alone._

_I'm not. But I still feel like it._

_Why?_

_It's been three weeks since my first date with Amy, three weeks._

_Sonic stopped talking with me, the guy obviously think something is wrong with me._

_I know he's just jealous... right?_

…

_Is he?_

_Is he just jealous?_

_Maybe I am more different then I thought, maybe I am more alone then I hoped._

_Maybe I'm just in a teen crisis or just being stupid, but I feel..._

_Empty, somehow._

_I mean... look at this._

_I am The Jumper._

_A hero with two identities._

_The good thing? I don't have to worry about my friends being in trouble if a enemy wants me._

_The bad thing?_

…

_It's hard getting friends._

_First, nobody knows what you do._

_When you walk on the streets, you are just the normal nobody._

_Second, heroes can't always live a normal life._

_I..._

_I..._

_I don't have high-school._

_Nope._

_I don't._

_Why?_

…

_I don't know..._

_But as I said, heroes can't live a normal life._

_I had 3 more dates with Amy._

_Guess how they end._

…

_Yup._

_I keep ditching her, hearing that scream for help._

_Eggman is out of jail, should have expected that..._

_Guh... I'm the hero and I can't even think. Geez..._

_He's been around, looking for me._

_Jesus, the guy even ignores Sonic._

_SONIC!_

_His nemesis!_

_And I keep ditching the girl I happen to like, because some psychotic professor wants to fight me!_

_ARGH!_

_I... fuck..._

_*Sigh*_

_Sure... I have friends here._

_I keep contact with Cherry. She's nice to talk to._

_The girl seem to... I don't know..._

_Understand me?_

_She study a lot, she doesn't have that much time for friends._

_The people in school think she's a nerd._

_Heh... idiots._

_But like I said, I have friends here._

_But still..._

_I'm missing something..._

…

_Love._

_Will I, the lonely wolfdog, find love?_

_Probably..._

_But I just can't... wait..._

_But I'll do it._

_For now.

* * *

_

**Deep thoughts of a deep person.**

**Hope that was good, tried my best there. Always do.**

**Great thanks to SugarhogRose for still reading and reviewing my stories even though there is better ones out there.**

**:) Thanks.**

**Until next chapter people!**

**LATAH!**


	15. Chapter 15: Day one

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter fifteen: Day one-**

_They way she looked into my eyes... the way she was talking, standing..._

_The way she rubbed my back as I was stroking her hair..._

_The way we kissed..._

_It was love..._

"Jesus..." Moon closed the book, not really enjoying love stories.

He had never liked them, since they usually ended with a "happily ever after" and life...

Life was never like that.

It had it's good parts... but you couldn't get a happy story and ending just like that.

You had to fight for it, work your ass off.

At least that's how Moon saw it.

He had worked his ass off saving the world... was he having a great life?

_'I wish...'_

Moon sighed, looking around where he was.

He was in the local bookshop, looking for good books about psychology.

The reason he was reading a love book, and nobody got angry cause this wasn't a library, was because it soon would be Valentines day.

In a week to be exactly, but the bookshop was still having it's "Love week" early.

Every love fanatic was there to read love books, buy love books and to ask question with famous writers and actors.

Moon just found the whole thing silly. Valentines day wasn't even here, and already people where going crazy.

"Mister... can I have that book please?"

Moon looked down, seeing a 12 year old male brown dog with a whole bag of love books.

_'Wow.'_

"Sure, kiddo." Moon said, giving the book to the kid. "You like those books do you?"

The dog smiled and nodded, holding the book to his chest. "YEAH! I am a big fan of love books. Love is a fantastic subject. I kept asking my dad so we could get here, we live in another town."

Moon raised an eyebrow, but chuckled.

"What's your name kid?"

"Tyler."

_'He's acting like hes 8 or something... but he's cool.'_

"Nice meeting you Tyler, name's Roger." Moon said.

"Like Roger Williams, the pianist?" (Real life person, people :P)

The wolfdog chuckled again, crossing his arms.

"Do I look like I'm 85...?"

"Oh... sorry..."

And with that, Tyler walked away.

"Hmmm... odd, but nice." Moon said before walking around the shop.

He began to think... somehow his patience had gotten to Amy as she seemed to understand every time he had to leave.

But he still felt like shit... he wanted to repay her... he wanted to show he really liked her...

He chose to not think about it now... but maybe he should buy something now? Or plan something for Valentines day?

He shrugged to himself, turning left after walking past a book-shelf.

***Bump!***

Forgetting to look... Moon had just bumper into a person.

"JESUS!" The 14 year old male said, his books flying into the air.

Using his fast reactions, Moon catching all the books with one hand, making sure they didn't hit the 14 year old.

"Woooow!" The 14 year old said with amazement. "Your like Peter Parker in the Spider-man movie!" He said before faking kung fu moves.

Moon chuckled, giving the books to the younger fellow.

"A Spider-man fan reads romance?" The wolfdog asked.

"Nah... these are my sisters... and mine... Fine, I read some romance..." The 14 year old male gazed at Moon, recognizing him.

"Hey... I seen you on a photo..." He said with a confused tone.

Moon raised an eyebrow, before recognizing the fellow.

He looked a lot like...

"Are you a relative to Amy Rose?" He asked, finally.

The pink hedgehog chuckled, adjusting his red beanie. "Yup, names Andy Rose."

"Ah." Moon nodded. "You don't happen to know where your sister are...?"

Andy shook his head. "Nah... she really didn't want to leave the house. I think she's tired... or sad. Might be another 'Sonic-moment' if you ask me."

And with that, the wolfdog was gone...

* * *

**Later, Amy's house**

Amy opened the door after hearing the door-bell ringing.

"Oh." She said, seeing Moon standing outside. "Hi Moon."

"Hi." Moon said back. "We need to talk."

Silence.

_'Ah great. Now she thinks you are braking up with her, fu**-tard...'_ Moon thought, mentally slapping himself.

Amy just blinked, hearing the all-famous brake-up line.

"Not... _that_ kind of talking..." The wolfdog added with a nervous chuckle, scratching his neck and adjusting his sunglasses.

"Oh..." Amy said, sighing with relief. "Why don't you come in?"

Moon nodded and stepped into the house.

He turned around to close the door, but before he did it he felt a odd but fast wind going past him.

He frowned before finally closing the door.

He walked over to Amy, feeling some sort of smell had just entered the building.

No, not a bad smell like old garbage... more like a normal smell that just somehow made him fell... angry?

He chose to ignore it and the weird wind he had just felt and seated himself down next to Amy on the sofa.

"I want to say sorry... for always ditching you like that, at everyday..." He said, holding his hands.

"It's oke-" Amy began, before the wolfdog interrupted her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No it's not... Amy I know how it must feel horrible that someone leaves you, especially if it is someone who you know likes you... I'm sorry I never give you a straight answer, I'm sorry I can act odd and... I'm sorry... for not treating you well..."

"Roger..." Amy said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "...don't be sorry... okey?"

Moon nodded, knowing she really was forgiving him. She had used his real name after all.

But, he didn't feel all relaxed.

He could see on her face, that she was having...

Second thoughts?

_'Oh no...'_

"Well... thank you..." He said, getting off the sofa slowly. "I should be going, unless you want to do something."

Amy shook her head with a smile. "It's okey, I just wanted to relax today anyways."

Moon nodded and turned around, walking for the door.

And with that, Amy raised her hammer.

Yes, I am **NOT** kidding.

This is no trick, no trolling, it's the truth.

She held her hammer in the air, being ready to hit him.

Yes, she had forgive him. She had.

But somehow... she still couldn't stop feeling hurt.

Moon reminded her of Sonic... too much!

She just... just... juts wanted to...

_*Sigh...*_

Amy lowered the hammer, slowly, knowing she couldn't do it.

There was something about Moon... that was different then Sonic.

Moon placed his hand on the door handle, being ready to open the door.

But he never opened it, as Amy hugged him from behind.

It wasn't as bone-cracking as usually, but warm and full of care.

The wolfdog turned around, wrapping his arms around the pink girl.

_'Why does he have to be different...?'_ Amy thought. _'Why must he be like 50% like Sonic but 50% him? Why does he have to be so damn special so that I'm... I'm...'_

Amy looked up, admiring Moon's crystal blue eyes.

Blue, how ironic. The color of the guy she wanted to love her back. She wanted Sonic... but she was...

_'...falling for him... I'm falling for Roger "Moon" Woodstock...'_

And with that, time was as frozen.

They were just there, standing, holding each other.

Amy felt how warm Moon's thick wolf fur felt, and how his dog-smell actually wasn't that annoying.

She just enjoyed the moment, closing her eyes.

But she was still not sure... if she wanted to enjoy it.

_'I'm falling for him... but I'm not sure I want to...'

* * *

_

**More deepness.**

**I really hope you guys liked that... I was actually improvising at the end.**

**Moon was actually suppose to walk out the house and end the story there.**

**But I felt this way was more... deep, enjoyable and realistic.**

**And not to forget that little sparkle of love and drama.**

**Now... this story is NOT suppose to be about this love triangle, but I feel I have to stay focusing on it. But I'll try to continue with the concept I began with, the Jumper and some more stuff about Moon.**

**But I guess you guys want a love triangle and dramatic love.**

**I know I do.**

**So... a deep story from a deep guy.**

**I give you a deep thanks for reading so far.**

**Hope you will enjoy the coming chapters. I will try to update faster.**

**And PLEASE for the love of- Achum... sorry.**

**Please check out my other stories.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Later, friends.**

**(The reason the chapter is called Day 1 is because it's the first day of the Bookshop's "Love week" in the story. Day 7 will be valentines day, so expect some good stuff then!)  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Day 1,5

**(You guys deserves a Sonic moment, and some mystic Moon moments for once :P)**

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter sixteen: Day 1.5-**

Sonic walked out of of the house, using the back door in Amy's kitchen.

Yes... he had been eavesdropping, again...

While Moon was opening the door he had taken his chance to speed in.

But he wished he hadn't...

After Moon's first date with Amy, Sonic had started to respect the girl more.

She still gave him a big smile and a wave, but hugs were not too often.

He even began to miss the hugs.

So he chose to actually hang out with her more... prove that he cared about her.

He had hoped she would have second thoughts about her and Moon.

And she did, until... the wolfdog chose to open his giant pile hole and ask for forgiveness...

**AND** she hugged him...

Sonic just felt... jealous... and sad.

He hated himself for letting this happen, he should have taken his chance with Amy when he still had it.

He was actually thinking about doing a move soon... and then the wolfdog came...

But Sonic felt there wasn't just jealousy.

No... there was something about that wolfdog that made his quills go back every-time he saw him.

Something was wrong with that guy...

"You had your chance Sonic... but I want you to know I'm still sorry..." A voice said.

The blue hedgehog turned around, seeing the wolfdog Moon.

"What do you want...?" He asked him coldly.

Moon just shrugged. "I just told you, I'm sorry. But you knew this was coming... I don't know if you do but I ha-"

Sonic had run up to Moon and was now holding his shoulders, ready to do anything.

"Shut up..." He said, with the same cold tone. "I know something is wrong with you... and I will find it out... 'Allergic to sun' my ass... and you keep ditching Amy... I have a reason, I have a town to save. But you? No... you just leave without a word... you hurt her but keep her liking you. It sickens me..."

Moon just sighed.

"I can understand you are angry..." He said calmly.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this...?" Sonic asked. "Nobody is calm in a situation like this!"

"It's in my blood."

"Exactly... wolf blood..."

Moon raised a eyebrow, feeling insulted.

"Excuse me...?"

"You heard me..." Sonic said. "Wolf blood... nothing to trust."

A part inside Sonic was screaming to him to stop talking like this. Caring about peoples race was something he never did. He cared about the person.

But it was something about Moon that made him act this...this... "asshole-ish".

"Fu** you, _hedgehog_." Moon said.

Sonic's eyes widened and were now full with fury.

If eyes could kill...

"Let's see how long you can fake your 'sun-allergy'." Sonic said before snatching Moon's sunglasses.

"Ah!" Moon fell down on the grass, covering his eyes.

"Ah come on... I know you're faking it..."

Moon slowly removed his hands and began to move his head like a maniac.

The eyes were focusing on the sun, the body was shaking like a machine.

"Ehm... dude, you shouldn't look directly at the sun..."

The wolfdog's eyes seemed to get bigger for every second, until they turned completely...

...black?

"What the hell...?" Sonic said, taking a step back.

Moon began to growl.

_Growl?_

"AMY!" Sonic rushed into Amy's house.

"What? Son-" But before the girl could even react, Sonic had speed back out with her.

"Sonic, what is it? I was busy!"

"Amy! Moo-!"

Sonic looked at the empty spot. The wolfdog was gone.

"Sonic? What are you looking at?"

The blue hedgehog just looked at the empty spot, not sure what happened.

"Sonic?" Amy asked again, placing her hand on his shoulder as she began to feel worried.

"Bad things... that's what's happening..." Sonic said before dashing away.

Amy just blinked.

"Sonic...?"

* * *

**NO! Sonic is NOT an asshole.**

**He just acts like that because...**

**He's jealous... and something about Moon (Let's call it his "dark" aura, for now.) makes him act bad.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Day two, mysterious

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter seventeen: Day two, mysterious:-**

_I'm not myself._

_I feel a giant hunger going through my stomach, how my fur is making me sweat and how heavy my tail is._

_I just keep on running, running through the woods._

_I don't know why I am running, or how I am running this fast..._

_But I don't really care._

_Mostly because running like this, with my head a bit lowered, feels natural._

_And after all I bet this is a dream._

_Yeah... it's a dream._

_If it wasn't a dream I would be able to control myself, and I can't._

_So yeah, I'm in a dream where I am running hungry and stuff._

_Just running through the woods, feeling that giant hunger._

_I need a turkey sandwich._

_As I'm not possible to control myself in this odd dream, I take the small advantage I have to explore my "host" body._

_I can feel how my nose, ears and eyes are detecting everything around me._

_The wind, the birds, the waterfall and even the small noise of the grass waving by the wind._

_Every smell comes up to my nose as well..._

_But not just smell as grass, mud and things..._

_I can smell... fear._

_Yes, I don't hear it or see it, but my "host" can smell the fear._

_There is fear in the distance._

_How fear can smell I don't know. How I can possible know it's fear I'm smelling I don't know ether._

_But I just know... there is fear in the distance._

_My body stops and stands up on the back legs._

_Wait... I was on all the four...?_

_I smell the air, feeling the direction of the fear._

_My ears are twitching, hearing a scream in the same direction._

_My mouth begins to open and I feel... thirsty... for something._

_Not sure what..._

_The "host" gets back on all the four legs and runs towards the direction of whoever it is who is in danger._

_I'm not sure why I am following the smell and the sound._

_Yes... I know I have to save the person..._

_But it feels like I'm going there for another reason..._

_Instincts...?_

_For what?_

…

_Momentum?_

_Hmmm..._

_My body continues running towards the person in danger..._

_Hmm... two people..._

_There are three people... two in danger and one who is hunting..._

_I can feel how my thirst tells me that the ones in danger are the ones I have to get._

_No shit, I have to save them._

_I smell the air ones more..._

_A female and a male..._

_My hunger grows bigger, which I somehow can not understand._

_I gotta get some food and a glass of milk... this feeling is killing me..._

_And after all, I know it's just a dream._

_I finally arrive at the location of the three people and chooses to hide behind my bush._

_A small noise leaves my mouth and I can see how the criminal with the rifle looks over to me._

_I know he can't see me, as I am hidden in the bushes._

_He walks slowly towards me, I can see in his eyes how intense he feels, and the smell tells me how angry he feels..._

_But when he finally finds me, I see fear in his eyes._

_I hear fear, I smell fear and I can see fear..._

_Bet I must have my Jumper suit on me, bet I got famous... heheh..._

_But to my surprise, the man runs away and does not try to attack me._

_I can still not understand... why? I'm that famous?_

_The man continues to run and my giant body... wait, giant?_

_My giant body rushes out of the bushes, running after him._

_It seems like he is slowing down for every step I take after him, but it does not make sense._

_If he is this afraid of me... why is he slowing down?_

_But it then comes to my senses that he isn't the one who is slow._

_I'm the one who is fast..._

_I can feel how the grass and the mud leaves my paws as I jump into the air after him._

_All my senses are focusing on him, all my instincts tell me to get him._

_Which I do._

_I land on his back, hearing his scream for help._

_Help...? What?_

_I slowly move my muzzle close to his his arm..._

_Blackout._

_It all turns black for me. Did I close my eyes?_

_I see a flash picture... blood and yelling..._

_Blackout again..._

_I see another picture... I'm aiming for his neck..._

_Another blackout..._

_And then I "wake up"... looking at where his body used to be._

_All I see now is a bloody bush and some clothes._

_I feel how my mouth feels hot and wet..._

_What just happen?_

_What did I just do...?_

_But in stand of listening to my thoughts and think, my body turns around and walks slowly back to the other two._

"_NO, get away!" The male yells as I walk closer to him and the girl._

_I do not understand why they are acting like this...? I just saved their lives..._

_I watch at them yelling, noticing they are having ropes around their bodies making it impossible to move away from me._

_For some reason the information gives me a feeling of... relief?_

_I walk over to the man... still slowly..._

_All my senses pick up his acts... I can know he fears me more then the devil._

_I feel how a smile slowly comes up to my lips..._

_But... no... I'm not smiling..._

_I'm just exposing my fangs..._

_.  
_

_

* * *

._  
"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Moon fell out of his bed, screaming in pain and fear.

He raised quickly from the floor, turning around faster then anything.

The window, the door, the bad paintings.

He was in his hotel room.

Many sighs and breaths of fear and confusion leaves his lungs as he slowly looks at his palms.

He moves them slowly up to his muzzle, feeling more scared then he ever been.

"_Nothing..."_ he said, lowering his hands.

"_N-n-n-n-nnnothing. It was nothing... just a nightmare... yes, nightmare..."_

He sat himself down on his bed, covering his eyes.

"_Nightmare..."_


	18. Chapter 18: Day three, competition

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter eighteen: Day three, competition:-**

_I totally know what Sonic is trying to do._

_He's trying to win Amy back.  
He's been hanging out with her a lot and yesterday the guy attacked me!_

_I... think..._

_Ehm... I still got a blackout after Sonic took my shades..._

_What happen?_

_Oh well..._

_Anyways, the guy is trying to get back Amy._

_I can understand him... he actually likes her._

_But does he love her?_

_Hm?_

_Well I don't know... but I know he never did a move._

_Which I did._

_And talking about moves..._

***Ding Dong***

_I'm waiting for Amy to come out and open the door._

A foot touching the porch could be heard and Moon turned around immediately, knowing who was behind him.

"Wolfdog."

"Hedgehog."

Yeah... that's the way they say hi...

"What you doing here?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"Asking Amy out, what about you?" Moon said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Same."

"Aha."

They looked into their eyes. Moon could see the fury in Sonic's.

But what Sonic saw just made him pissed.

Moon was more calm then possible!

"How can you be so calm...?"

"No reason..." Moon said with a grin.

The door opened and a surprised Amy looked at the two guys.

"Ah, hi guys! Ehm... what are you doing here, both of you...?"

They turned around and gave her a warm smile each.

"Oh we jus-" Moon started.

"Just felt like stopping by." Sonic finished for Moon.  
Amy raised an eyebrow. "Really, both of you?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

Amy tried to stop a giggle leaving her lips. _'Are they fighting over me?'_

Then she just realized something.

_'WAIT! That isn't a good thing! That's bad! ...damn it!'_

Moon felt Amy's confusion and fear. His senses felt it in the air.

_'Poor girl... there is only one thing to do...'_

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out, with... _both_ of us..."

"What..?" Amy asked, surprised. "Really?"

"What?" Sonic replied.

"Right...Sonic?" Moon said, pushing the blue hedgehog's shoulder.

"Wha-oh yeah! Yeah right, you want to hang out with us?"

Amy's face lighten up, the guys were having a truce. They just wanted to hang out with her, together.

"Aw, guys! That's so nice!" And with a squeal she hugged them both.

At the same time.

Yes... Amy's fearsome double-hug.

"**GAH!" **Both guys said, their ribs being crushed.

"A-ames..." Sonic said slowly in pain.

"Your killing...us..." Moon finished for Sonic.

But she kept hugging them a bit more.

"P-please?" Both said at the same time.

"Fine." She said with a giggle, releasing them.

"So where we going?"

The guys looked at each other.

"Eeeehmmm..."

They looked back at Amy.

"What you want to do?" They asked at the same time.

Amy just giggled.

"Come on, you guys must have some ideas."

They just looked at each other again.

"We got none." They said, looking back at Amy.

She just giggled again, her hand over her mouth.

Then something got into her mind.

_'Waaaaiiit... What if they are not having a truce...? What if this is some kind of competition? Noo... Then I'll have to choose! God damn it!'_

"We could go to the park." Moon suggested. "I heard they planted some new and nice flowers."

"Or we could go to a place I know, they got great food!" Sonic suggested.

Amy blinked.  
"I mean... food isn't everything..." Sonic added.

Moon just chuckled.

"What?"

"Nice save, blueness."

Moon was showing that he thought before saying... but Sonic was still caring.

A bit stupid, but he was still caring.

"We could go to the park... then go eat." Amy said, choosing both options.

"Sounds great." Sonic said, nodding.

Moon chuckled. "Then let's go."

Amy nodded and walked out, locking the door after her.

So they went to go.

When they finally arrived at the park Amy walked directly towards the new flowers that had been planted.

"Oooooh... they are so beautiful!" She said, crouching down to the flowers.

"Aren't they?" Moon asked, crouching down next to Amy.

"Yup." Sonic said, also crouching down next to Amy. _'Two can play that game wolfdog!'_

"Hey Amy, I know a great place with flowers. If you want we could go there sometime."

Amy looked over to Sonic, smiling. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling back.

Moon stood up, looking over to the lake. After a few seconds he walked towards it, hands in his pockets.

"Moon...?" Amy got up on her legs and followed him. Sonic did the same.

She walked over to the wolfdog until she was standing next to him.

"Moon?" She asked again, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned his head to Amy, giving her a smile. "Sorry, just wanted to take a closer look at the lake. Kinda reminds me of a small beach, heh."

"You like the water, do you?" Amy asked.

Moon nodded with a smile. "Half-dog, I like getting wet. Heheh."

Amy chuckled.

Sonic just frowned. Did this guy really think he wa-

…

Okey fine, he was a bit funny.

Pretty funny.

A small chuckle escaped Sonic's mouth, making Amy and Moon turned.

"Ey, bud. You do have some humor, heheh." Moon said, joke-pushing Sonic on the shoulder.

Sonic laughed, pushing back.

"Hey, don't start a fight now." Amy said jokingly, standing in the middle of the two guys.

They just chuckled at the comment.

"Maybe you should move, Amy?" Moon said jokingly, shrugging.

"Or we might hurt you..." Sonic said, grabbing Amy from behind with a chuckle.  
"Hey! Let me go!" Amy shouted, still laughing a bit.

"I think Amy deserves a punishment... right Sonic?"

The blue joker nodded with a sly grin. "Maybe a tickle?"

Amy's eyes widened.

"Nooooo..."

But it was to late, Moon had already started tickling her.

Amy began to laugh uncontrollable as she struggled to get free from Sonic's arms.

"N-nohahahaSTOP!"

But Moon didn't stop, not yet.

"There is the smile I miss, heheheh." Moon said, chuckling.

Sonic grinned and let Amy go.

"Oh snap." Moon said, seeing the look on Amy's face.

"HAH!" She said, pushing him.

But... I think she pushed a bit... to... hard.

"Ah!"

*SPLASH*

Moon hit the water hard, making a bunch of drops hit the two hedgehogs.

"Euh." Sonic said, covering his face.

"Ops..." Amy said, holding her mouth.

Moon stood up from the lake and got his feet back on the grass.

"Hahahahahah!" He laughed, pushing Amy over to Sonic. "Little bastard..."

"Hey!"

They laughed.

Three friends, having fun.

It was great...

But she was still wondering...

_Who to choose...?_


	19. Chapter 19: Day four, choose?

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter nineteen: Day four, choose?:-**

_It's night._

_I'm just sitting on my coach, watching the TV._

_Unfortunately... there is nothing to watch..._

_Or well, there is._

_But... I got to much on my mind to watch anything..._

***Zap*** "-evy, you are a retard! You know you can't jus-"

***Zap*** "-e life of the bee is a interesting story about work, relations an-"

***Zap*** "-ple dead where found in the woods yesterday. There where marks of a giant wol-"

***Zip***

_Turning it off... I wonder..._

_I wonder what I should do, think or say. Act, tell and feel._

_Should I choose... or not...?_

_Should I stay with trying to get the one that might not love me back?_

_Or should I catch the one who still... is... hiding something...?_

_Should I take the tough, funny one?_

_Or the nice, caring one?_

_Attitude, or hope?_

_I sigh, letting my hands cover my eyes._

_It's dark, both outside and inside my house..._

_Nightime._

_But I can't sleep or..._

_ANYTHING!_

_Ghuuu..._

…

_My choice tilt towards on Sonic... I feel I want to choose him..._

_But should I?_

_Moon have things Sonic doesn't have._

_But Sonic... is Sonic!_

_He... he makes me happy. He always have._

_And... I seen it._

_I seen jealousy!_

_I seen it when he thought I wasn't there..._

_I..._

_I just don't know..._

_Feeling my head is going to kill me if I keep thinking, I choose to leave the coach and exit my house._

_I need air... I need space..._

_I need a walk..._

_As I exit my house I can't help but focus my eyes on the sky._

_The big white moon..._

_Full moon._

_Damn it! Is this some kind of sign?_

_Whatever it is... it's not helping!_

_IT ISN'T!_

_I-_

…

_I never thought about it... but the moon is more beautiful then I thought..._

_I actually never looked it like this..._

_It feels like all I want is to look at it._

_I feel safe... home. Like I don't have to care about anything._

_I keep on walking, even though it might not be the smartest thing to do._

_My mind feels calm... my thoughts are empty._

_Except one:_

_Should I choose the moon?_

_But when the moon finally goes down behind the clouds, I sigh and lower my head._

_Back to my thoughts... back to reality._

"Hey baby, you need a partner?"

Amy stopped, noticing she had walked straight into an alley.

Before she could even react, she was surronded by ten guys. They were all around her, ready to do anything.

"I happen to have a bad day..." Amy said slowly, moving her arm into the air. **"SO PISS OFF!"**

***BAM!***

Amy blinked, her hammer had missed the leader of the group. He had jumped away in the last second.

A chuckle left his mouth as he slowly walked towards her.

"Heh...well well well... what do we have here?"

Amy looked up, watching the leader take a step closer to her.

"Isn't it the kinder-gardens bitch, Amy rose." The leader said with a chuckle, opening his arms.

Amy's eyes widened, recognizing the guy.

"J-Jack? Jack Carver?" She said, not believing her eyes.

"I see you still got your fuck-as-big-hammer." Jack Carver said.

Amy remembered him. He used to be the leader for the bully gang back at grade-school.

He was the one who always bullied her and Moon.

"You bastard!" She said, rushing towards him.

But before she got her chance to use her hammer, one of the gang members had grabbed her from behind.

"I'll take that, joink!" He said, snatching the hammer.

"HEY!"

"Ah,ah,ah! No need to start fights with old friends, we just want fun..." Jack said.

He blinked, noticing something was missing.

"Oh right... I forgot you ditched the vampire back at Carcer City. Couldn't handle the wolfdog, huh...? Told you he was bad..."

Amy struggled in fury, trying to brake free.

"That's a lie! That's not why I left the city... uh...I had to leave, there was to much criminal stuff going on there!"

Jack nodded, laughing evilly.

"Heheh... yeah, the city of crimes... we even made Liberty City sound like heaven. After all... my father was the one who attacked Moon's mom..."

Amy felt like she was going to kill someone soon, but before she could react, a dark figure had landed behind Jack.

"Well isn't it the son of Tom Carver? My first enemy to send in jail?"

Jack turned around with fear and anger in his eyes, recognizing the voice.

"YOU! Your not suppose to be here!" Jack yelled, taking out a knife.

"Carcer city was a hell-hole that never changed... I felt like _**jumping**_ over to some vacation. After all, I would love to bust your ass..." The mysterious dark figure said.

With a yell leaving his lungs, Jack strike his knife towards his enemy. The figure just chuckle, dodging the knife before grabbing Jack's arm in a kung-fu/wrestle way.

***Crack!***

"**AAAAAAAAARGH!**" Jack yelled, feeling a giant pain. His knife fell down on the ground, making a metallic sound. **"You broke my arm! You fucking broke my arm!"**

The mysterious figure chuckled and strike a punch at Jack's face, knocking him out.

"Nighty night." He said, dropping the heavy Jack.

"Fuck... it's The Jumper! RUN!" The rest of the gang said, releasing Amy before running for their lives.

"Uhh!" Amy felt down on the ground, feeling the hard asphalt smashing at her face.

The Jumper ran over to her and picked her up, letting her on her feet.

"You okey?" He asked with a caring tone.

"Y-y-yeah... who are you?" She asked, gazing at her hero.

"Wait..." She said. "I heard about you... your that new hero here... the Jumper. Wait, you where at Carcer City?"

The Jumper nodded. "I was the towns only hero... but I felt like coming over here. After all... I'm trying to stop Eggman."

Amy frowned angrily. "There's no need to! Sonic's here!"

The Jumper chuckled, adjusting his goggles.

"Just trying to help a bit..." He said with a polite tone.

Amy raised a eyebrow, he reminded her of someone...

The way he chuckled and adjusted those goggles.

"Who...are you...?"

He chuckled, walking over to her so he really close.

"You know me."

Amy gave him a confused smile. "I do...?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, this did also feel familiar.

He gave her a warm smile. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" He said jokingly, referring to a scene in the Spider-man movie.

"Oh." She said, chuckling.

Even though she didn't know why she was laughing at a strangers joke.

But before she could say something he was holding her before shooting out one of his grappling hooks.

"EEP!" She said as they began to swing around the skyscrapers and buildings.

"What are you doing?" She said, letting her fist hit his chest.

"Hey, chill it. I'm just taking you home to your place." He said with a chuckle. "No need to get angry at your hero."

"Oh." Amy began to calm down and let her arms go around The Jumper so she wouldn't fall down.

"I'm gonna take a swing around that giant building there, so hold on tight!" Jumper warned.

"Wait, wha-EEEEEEEEEP!"

Jumper pulled of a giant spin around a tall but thin building, making them change direction.

As Amy was screaming all her hero was just laughing.

"It's not funny!" She shouted, giving him a angry look.

He looked down at her, giving her a warm smile.

"Amy." He said, making her calm down wondering how he knew her name. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the free feeling of swinging around... and I promise I won't drop you down on the streets or anything. I'm a hero, not a bad guy. See me as... your friend at the moment. So calm down and keep hold me tight until I get you home, alright? Trust me."

Amy looked at his eyes through his goggles, seeing how polite they were.

She couldn't see the eye-color, but she could see he was trustworthy.

She felt safe in his arms somehow, like she knew him from top to toe.

"Alright." She said, giving him a smile. "Sorry for bashing at you before..." She looked down depressed.

"Hey..." He said calmly. "Everyone does mistakes. All you can do is keep having a great life and keep on hoping."

She looked up at him, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

He smiled back before landing on a porch.

Her porch.

"Your home." He said, letting Amy go as he let the grappling hook back into his glove. "Now stay safe, alright?"

Amy nodded and walked over to the door, opening it.

She turned around and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks."

He just nodded and adjusted his goggles before saying: "No probs."

And with that, he activated his grappling hook again and swung away.

The Jumper had left the building...

* * *

**Yeah I know I haven't done any comments in the end in two chapters.**

**Who gives a crap!**

**Nah jk :P**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Secret stuff: The name Jack Carver is a spoof/joke on the main character from the game "Far Cry" :P. He is also a main character in the HL2 mod "Day Hard".**

**Carcer City is the location of the game "Man-hunt" and apparently exist in the "GTA" games as well (but you can't go there in GTA).**

**Don't believe me? Go check Wikipedia :P**

**LATERS!**


	20. Chapter 20: Day five, Guess I was blind

(Well I think it's some time for that SonAmy, isn't it? =3)

* * *

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twenty: Day five, I guess I was blind:-  
**

He felt quite nervous, really nervous.

More nervous then he ever was...

AND HE WAS NEVER NERVOUS!

Well... except now.

Our blue friend took several deep breaths as he walked over to the porch, her porch.

The porch of a person that had haunted his mind like... forever!

GAH, he felt like a total dork with what he was planning but he had to ignore it.

This was after all the time. If he didn't do it now it would be to late and her heart would probably be with the wolfdog...

But Sonic shook his head, walked to the porch and knocked on the door.

Yes, he was going to do this right.

Yes, he was going to ask her out.

Why?

Well, because apparently he really liked her. And he didn't want to be left out lonely and sad...

Because he liked.

The door-handle was sloooooowly pulled down, every second getting into Sonic's mind.

Three words haunted his mind:  
**'Don't. Freak. OUT!'**

He hoped like a hundred times that the wolfdog, Moon, wouldn't already be there.

The guy could smell feelings, no matter how odd it sounded.

And Sonic was here to do his best to win Amy's heart.

Because... well, he liked her.

More then he ever would know...

What felt like a lifetime finally ended and the door swung slowly open.

Two green eyes, not Sonic's, blinked in confusion to see our blue hero here visiting her.

Alone.

Nervous.

His hands behind his back.

"Sonic?" She asked him as she tilted her head.

The sound of his name made him twitch, causing him to swear to himself in his mind.

But Amy giggled, there was something funny about Sonic being nervous.

"H...hi, Amy." He said, trying his best to calm down. "I was like, around... running you know..."

Amy giggled again. Sonic was totally lying. He had basically just came directly to her, and could just not tell her.

He was so cute when he was so nervous.

"Ehm... and I thought..." He continued, every word being hard to say. "Thought..."

"Thought what?" Amy said with a smile, leaning back to the door.

Sonic twitched again. NO. He could NOT act like THIS! He had to calm down, he had to act cool and he had to give her the best day in her life and probably say those "words" when it was over.

After all, he wanted to say them.

"**I-was-wondering-if-you-and-me-could-do-stuff****!"** He said, accidentally to fast. _'Smooth move...'_

Amy giggled once again, making Sonic feel even more nervous.

"What did you say you wanted to do?" She said holding her hands as she took a step further.

_'She knows...'_

"I..." Sonic said, sighing as he opened his arms. "I'm asking if you want to go out... on a..."

Amy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

Squealing would just ruined the moment.

"On a... What...?" She asked with a very squeaky voice.

"..." Sonic felt like an idiot. He couldn't even ask her out.

But he took all the power in his soul and hearth and said it.

"A date..."

He waited for it...

Waited for it...

He waaaaaiteeeed...

Nnnnnnnnnnnnothing?

That's odd, she would usually grab him by now.

Or squeal.

"Amy?"

"Ehm...yeah, sure... I wou- ah who am I kidding YES!" She said, hugging him SO HARD!

"Aow! N-not so hard!" He said, feeling the pain.

Amy felt so happy, but then she let go off Sonic quicker then anything..

"I mean... sure why not?" She said, trying to act cool.

_'What?'_ Sonic thought, wondering why she stopped so soon.

"So, ehm... What you wanna do...?" She asked him.

He opened his mouth, then closed it.

_'AH DAMN, I FORGOT!'_

"Ahmmmmmm..." Sonic said, trying to remember. _'Park? No. Beach? NO! Park? Wait I said that already... OH! Movie! No wait... too cliché...'_

ARGH! How his mind annoyed him sometimes!

"Sonic...?" Amy asked, still waiting for an answer.

"Why don't we just walk around town and check stuff out...?" Sonic asked. "And maybe later we can... I dunno, watch a movie... Or maybe you have a better idea... mine are always so stupid and so on... I'm babbling ain't I?"

Amy giggled, nodding.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaat. That makes me hate myself..." Sonic said, sighing.

"Oh don't say that." Amy said, patting Sonic on the shoulder. "It's a great idea. Let's look around town for something to do."

Sonic smiled and nodded. **"Alright!"**

And so your favorite pairing went through town, looking and finding.

Amy stopped at several shops with clothes and stuff, trying hundreds of stuff.

She even got Sonic to try something...

"I-it's to-too much...heh...too m-" Amy said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Sonic said, wearing a ridiculous outfit.

He had blue sunglasses, a green cap, white pants to high up, a blue jacket and a odd pair of shoes...

"It's cool!" He said, not liking the idea that he seemed like an fool.

"Yeah, if the year was 1985...hahahahahah! Go in and change Sonic." Amy said.

Sonic muttered something before walking back in, getting changed.

And later on they had checked pretty much every store AND place in the tow- NO, the city!

"...my toes hurts..." Amy said, seating her self down on a park bench.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Sonic said, sitting next to her.

"Nonononono, it was fun!"

Sonic chuckled.

And then the silence came.

Amy turned her head to Sonic, seeing how thoughtful he seemed.

"Sonic, what are you thinking about?" Amy asked.

Sonic didn't answer before he took a breath.

"Amy, I have something I have to tell you..." He finally said, taking another breath afterward.

Amy focused her best on Sonic.

This was going to be good!

"You know, we been friends a time and done stuff... okey maybe we haven't really done stuff but we done stuff... I just the same thing didn't I? God damn it... what I am trying to say is that being with you all this time have make me wonder what would happen if I didn't have you... because you, like you know. You..." He said, feeling stupider for everysecond.

"Like... ehm... You make everyday better. Really. Your smile makes me wonder why I don't talk to you so often. Your kind words, wow. I mean wow, you make me happy just saying random stuff. And... what I am trying to say is..."

"Is...?" Amy said.

"...is...that...I...well...I...like...I kinda...like..."

_**(Authors note: OH JUST SAY IT!)**_

"I like you a lot, Amy. A lot, more then you think, hoped or dreamed about. There, I said it."

Silence.

The park was filled with silence.

Sonic turned to Amy, who seemed off.

"Y-you like me that much...?" She asked.

He nodded.

"R-really?"

He nodded.

"And this isn't a dream or a joke or anything."

He nodded, giving her a smile.

"You seriously like me, maybe even love me?"

Sonic thought for a sec, tilted his head and then nodded.

_'Oh, my, **GOSH!**'_

"Amy... I'm telling you this now because I don't want it to be to late. I don't want you to be with some other guy... Truth to be told, I been jealous ever since Moon came here..."

_'Sonic, jealous? Oh...god...'_

"And I'm asking you this... please, do not... don't choose him... don't brake my hearth... please?"

Amy didn't know what to say. She had just been taken back to reality.

She still had to choose...

* * *

…

**Wow...**

**What will happen now?**

**I guess you have to wait and find out...**

**(TAKE THAT SUGARHOGROSE WITH YOUR CLIFFHANGERS! Nah JK XD Keep on rocking!)**


	21. Chapter 21: Day six, Dark hour

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentyone: Day six, Dark hour-**

_"Fucking wolfdog... people says he is a werewolf..."_

_"But Roger... you are still young."_

_"I'm 16 mom... I gotta leave the house someday and you know I can handle myself."_

_"Mind if I sit next to you?"_

_"Chelsea, but you can call me Cherry."_

_"Oh... my god..."_

_"Amy? Amy Rose...?"_

_"Hey, you don't happen to be the Sonic?"_

_"Monologues is for none-thinkers..."_

_"Were did you go?"_

_"I mean... I like him a lot, really. And I do know he cares back, I seen it a couple of times... but..."_

_"A cute girl shouldn't need to do all the work herself..."_

_"…?"_

_"Amy, you meant a lot to me over the years... and I think you can understand that."_

_"This... was my fathers clothes..."_

_"I'm SO sorry Amy but I got to go. I'm really sorry!"_

"_...what?"_

"_**WHY DID YOU JUST DITCH AMY?"**_

_"Don't touch me, __**Hedgehog. **__**You don't know me...**__"_

_'Who am I...?_

_I am The Jumper._

_A hero with two identities._

_The good thing? I don't have to worry about my friends being in trouble if a enemy wants me._

_The bad thing...?_

…

_Will I, the lonely wolfdog, find love?'_

"_...and you keep ditching Amy... I have a reason, I have a town to save! But you? No... you just leave without a word... you hurt her but keep her liking you. It sickens me!"_

_'I smell the air, feeling the direction of the fear._

_My ears are twitching, hearing a scream in the same direction._

_My mouth begins to open and I feel... thirsty... for something..._

_Something I sensed before..._

_Something I want..._

_I want to taste it, I want to feel it..._

_I want blood...** I WANT THE MEAT!'

* * *

**_

"AAAAAH, NO!" Moon screamed in fear as he woke up in his bed, cold sweaty and his head full with thoughts.

And fear... he could smell his own fear...

"Oh my god..." He said to himself as he covered his face.

He couldn't understand it... what was going on?

He had just had a flashback dream on how he got here and suddenly it had changed to...

To that dream! The dream where he...

"Oh my god..." He reapeted.

He had dreamed the same dream ever since... ever since Sonic took of his sunglasses and let him watch the sun.

He had had the same dream... and everytime he dreamed it there was a new detail, a new feeling.

"It's just a dream!" He yelled.

He would not believe it. It was just a nightmare.

A horrible, horrible nightmare.

A nightmare he wished to forget...

He finally moved his hands from his eyes as he grabbed his sunglasses and looked out of the window.

The sun was up... the night was over.

It was time to think about other things...

He tried to wash away the thoughts of the nightmare as he got ready to leave his hotel room.

He washed his face, brushed his teet-

Something was different...

His theet...they werent teeth anymore...

They were sharp fangs...

"Whata hell...?" He looked at his hair, his fur.

It had grown more and more...

He actually looked more like... like a wolf...

"Nononononono!" He said as he looked closer at the mirror, noticing the wolf like feature's.

If you saw him now... you wouldn't believe it was him.

Hell, you wouldn't believe he was half dog...

"No! Fuck no! This is NOT happening!" He screamed as he punched the wall.

He blinked and looked closer at his hands...

He had wolf like claws growing out...

"No..."

His tail was bigger and stronger...

"No."

He didn't look like a wolfdog.

He was a wolf...

"NO! I will not believe it!"

In fury our friend did his best to fix his looks.

He shorten the claws, cut his fur the best he could...

He wouldn't believe it. He just couldn't take it!

"There..."

There... now his fur was shorter again, both on head and body.

And on the tail...

He looked once again as a wolfdog...

A sigh of relief left his lungs, but also a sigh of fear...

His crystal blu-

No wait...

He looked in the mirror again...

His eyes werent crystal blue anymore...

They had a more darker colour... dark blue?

And his fur... the colour of his fur...

It wasn't gray anymore...

It was black.

"No...nonono...No!"

His fur began to grow by itself, coming back to the normal thick wolf like style...

His claws grew also back to the wolf like style...

And his fangs... oh my...

You had a wolf in front of you.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

Everybody looked at him.

He knew it. He knew everyone would look at him like this.

And the way they did... oh my, it felt like he was once more in Carcer City...

His hometown...

He could see the fear, hell he could swear he saw a bit of disgust in at least 5 peoples eyes.

He couldn't have it like this! He ran back to his hotel room, feeling like his world would fall apart.

He was thinking about talking with Amy today... but no...

That had to wait... he could meet her later when it was dark out.

Yes... when the sun was down she wouldn't be able to see any difference thanks to the dark night!

She wouldn't have to see his wolf like features...

And he knew that if she would see him like this...

Oh man...

She would fear him to the fullest...

And as he waited for the night to come, for the sun to go down...

Our wolf cried...

* * *

**I really feel sorry for Moon!**

**This felt so hard to write! It's like I am to be blamed I am doing this to him!**

**Poor Moon... always being hated for being half-wolf...**

**And now... he is a wolf...**

**What is happening with him?**

**And do you really... want to know...?**


	22. Chapter 22: Day 6,5 Maybe if I was blue

****

(SonAmy fans: READ before you KILL! Thank you)

-:When the moon goes down:-

-:Chapter twentytwo: Day 6,5 Maybe if I was blue:-

Midnight.

The skies was clear, the day was dark and it was hard to see.

Only the light of the streetlamps could be seen, the only thing that let you see.

Amy felt quite confused about it. It was SO dark outside, and late.

Why would Moon want to meet her in this hour?

She looked up to the sky, seeing the stars being up there. The moon however was hidden behind two tall skyscrapers.

She waited for him, like she promised. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him.

She **had** to talk to him...

Sonic's words had really gotten to her, but she still didn't want to brake Moon's heart.

Or Sonic's...

The next day it would be Valentines day.

She chuckled ironically at the thought. Valentines day, everybody happy and in love except one poor guy...

But a choice had to be done, she had to choose who would gain access to her heart.

No matter how much it would hurt the other...

She sighed, thinking about more and more.

She had done her choice, she had told Sonic and now it was Moon's turn.

**_"Amy..."_** A familiar, but somehow darker voice was heard.

Moon swore to himself, hating the sound of his "new" voice.

If Amy didn't know it was Moon, she could have guessed it was Shadow. Something about that tone reminded her of him...

"Moon?" She asked as she turned to see him.

But she raised an eyebrow. He wasn't standing directly under the streetlight, hiding himself a bit in the darkness.

But she still knew it was him.

Then she raised her other eyebrow, seeing how he wore a big hat hiding his ears and hair, leather gloves to cover the hands, long boots, long pants, a big thick black jacket hiding his fur and a scarf, hiding his mouth.

His eyes were hidden by his aviator sunglasses that he always wore.

"Moon...? What's up with the clothes? Why are you standing in the shadow?" Amy asked, the confusion being heard in her voice.

**_"Please..."_** He said in his new tone, sighing hearing his own voice. **_"...don't ask."_**

Amy walked a bit closer, now standing in the light in front of him.  
"Okey." She said polite as she felt a bit cold.

**_"You said you wanted to talk to me...?"_** Moon asked, placing his hands in the jackets pockets.

"What is wrong with your voice...?" Amy asked as she took a step further trying to place her hand on Moon's cheek.

He backed off, making Amy feeling more confused. He seemed so insecure, so afraid to show something.

"Moon?"

**_"Please...just...don't ask..."_**

Amy felt how she cared about him. He seemed sad... but maybe he was just having a bad day.

"We can talk about this later if you want." She asked, holding her hands together.

Now she felt insecure.

**_"No...just...tell me what you wanted to say..."_**

Amy nodded, trying to come up with the right words.

"When I meet you a week ago... I was happy to see you." She started. "I was so glad to see you again, hear your voice and your stories. A friend had returned to my life."

She took a pause for breathing, her eyes never leaving Moon.

"Then when you told me how you felt for me... I saw what you had hoped for so long... you had hoped to see me ready for your love."

**_"Yes..."_** Moon said, nodding.

"And well... yesterday Sonic came and told him his feelings for me. I was surprised there too." Amy continued.

She saw how Moon raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"He wanted an answer on who I would choose... so I gave him one. He was shocked..."

Moon suddenly seemed more calmer as he looked up towards the sky. **_"Really now? Who was your choice?"_**

He looked back down at her, waiting for her answer.

"I chose Sonic..."

The moment of confusion, sadness and a bit of anger was there...

Moon quickly moved his hands out of his pockets as he suddenly seemed nervous and afraid.

He could see it in-front of him, how his world and how his hope had been broken to ity pity pieces.

**_"W-what?"_**

"Moon, I want you too understand!" Amy said, trying her best to calm her friend down.

"I Sonic cause I had waited for him, cause he liked me back and becaus-"

_**"And what about me?"**_** Moon suddenly said. _"I had told you that I liked you, I had showed you that I liked you. I been hoping so long, ever since you left that I would find you again and that you would like me back. Like me as much as I like you!"_**

"Moon... please... I always waited for Sonic. You can understand how it feels."

**_"But can you understand the feeling I am having right now? Amy, I feel pain. Pain!"_**

Amy saw how Moon placed his hands on his head, she saw how shocked he was.

**_"Sonic have turned you down several times, lied for you!"_**

"Moon, you ain't perfect ether. Forgive me but you actually left without telling too."

**_"But not to hurt you! Not because I was afraid to show that I love you! I had my reasons, that's the difference beetwen Sonic and me! Who was there when your parents were acting bad on you? Me, not Sonic. Me. Please Amy... don't."_**

Amy swallowed. "Moon... please forgive me, but Sonic is my choice..."

Silence.

Horrible, horrible silence...

**_"Maybe if I was blue you would care about me..."_ **Moon said, turning around ready to leave.

"Moon, don't! Please!" Amy said as she ran over to him and grab his shoulder.

He tried to leave but she kept holding him. She wanted him to understand.

But then she felt something. Moon was stronger then usualy.

He turned around and grab her arm, looking back at her.

And when he did that... his scarf fell down.

Amy blinked as she saw Moon looking down at the scarf in pure shock.

He had the largest and sharpest fangs she ever seen...

Moon looked back at Amy, waiting for an reaction.

Amy slowly moved her arm down and draged Moon slowly to the streetlight.

The light of the lamp shined on him, showing Amy how he look.

Amy almost gasped. He looked so... different.

She took of his beany, exposing his big ears, thick fur and long hair.

Black, thick fur.

She moved her hands down to his glove, taking it off and exposing his sharp claws.

She looked at his face, her hands slowly taking off his sunglasses.

His eyes were dark blue... he had changed somehow...

"Oh my god... Moon... you turned into a wolf..."

At that moment, Amy regret her words.

She saw how his ears twitched, how his eyes showed how hurt he felt.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" She shouted as Moon ran off, his eyes now full with tears.

"MOON!" Amy yelled, running after him.

Oh why did she say that! She had already hurt him with her choice, now she had hurt him again!

She just wanted to say sorry like a thousand times...

"Moon! WAIT!"

But he wouldn't stop. No, he was to sad.

The girl he loved didn't love him back. She saw him like a wolf, a monster.

He had seen her fear, he had seen it.

Oh why had he even left Carcer City?

"Moon!"

He kept running. It wouldn't matter how fast she ran or how much she yelled. He wouldn't stop.

No...

His heart was broken, his hope was dead...

His life was ruined...

He looked through the tears, seeing how he had walked straight into a dead end.

He stopped, looking at the big wall infront of him.

Oh, so now god was making fun of him. Great...

"Moon..." Amy said as she slowed down. "Please...listent..."

Moon looked back at her, the wolf's eye's and tears showing how hurt he was.

He locked down at the clock on his glove free hand before moving his gaze back at Amy.

**_"The clock is exactly 01:03am... Great job Amy. You broke my heart at Valentines day..."_**

And before she could say anything to answer him he pointed his hand with the glove towards the sky, activating the grappling-hook function.

He swung into the dark night, away from Amy, leaving her alone as his tears dropped at the street like raindrops in bad weather.

Amy looked up as she just had found out something new about her friend...

The reason he had left.

_He was the Jumper..._


	23. Chapter 23: Day seven: Valentines day

(Oh you are in for a surprise people!)

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentythree: Day seven, Valentines day:-  
**

A young, 12 year old black cat wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and a black New York cap was walking down the streets of the downtown sector.

He stopped at an alley, looking around to make sure nobody was around.

He took out a spray can and began to spray some graffiti on the wall.

After he was done he grinned as he looked at his creation and then leaned back on another wall.

He took out a cigarette and lighted it before taking a sip of smoke.

Jack Travels had been smoking since he was 10. His mom died of cancer, his father was a rich bastard and his uncle was even worse.

He used to be one of the coolest guys in New York until his mother died and he was moved to his rich dad.

But his dad didn't want him so he was sent here to his uncle Sam, an asshole who made him work in some car-shop.

Jack was poor, threaten bad, heartbroken and... well sad.

And he HATED Valentines day... it reminded him of his ex-girlfriend...

He suddenly heard something land next to him and turned to his right, holding the spray can as a weapon as the cigarette still was in his mouth.

But what he saw surprised him, and scared him.

In-front of him, leaning on a wall was no other then the new famous hero The Jumper.

Jack dropped the can as he saw how The Jumper looked at him.

"O-oh man... you're The Jumper..." The black 12 year old cat said. "Oh dude, I'm sorry for the graffiti... I promise I will never smoke again ju-"

But to his surprise the hero held his hand out.

"_**Got a spare cigarette?"**_ The black wolf asked, waiting for Jack's reaction.

Jack blinked before giving The Jumper a cigarette and a lighter.

"_**Thanks kid..."**_ The wolf said, putting the cigarette on fire before he began to smoke.

"...you smoke?" He heard Jack asked.

"_**I do now..." **_The Jumper said, taking another smoke.

Jack relaxed, leaning back as he began to smoke as well.

"So... what's killing you, man?" He asked, looking to his right.

"_**Oh, the usual shit..."**_ Our hero said, smoking some more. _**"Beating assholes who rob banks and kill people. Watching how people look back in fear seeing how you no longer is a wolfdog, but a wolf."**_

Jack looked at The Jumper, scanning his wolf-like features.

His sharp fangs and claws, the thick black fur, the strong body shape.

Oh... and the emo flip hair thingy...

"You look like a damn bad-ass wolf man!" Jack said with a smile.

The Jumper just chuckled, looking at the 12 year old kid._** "Really...? Not scary like bite you or shit?"**_

"NAH!" Jack said, loudly. "You look awesome, cool. ...okey maybe a bit creepy. But chicks dig the bad-ass 'don't-fuck-with-me' style!"

The black wolf hero laughed, adjusting his goggles as he smoked some more.

"_**Thanks kid... it's good to hear somebody likes my looks..."**_ He said with a chuckle, still looking a bit depressed.

"_**Nice art."**_ Jumper said, nodding to the graffiti that showed a lake and some kids running around.

"Yeah... I don't like all those dumb stuff like gang things, you know?" Jack said, smoking some more too. "I'm more of the real art kind. I paint very well too. But really man, what is killing you?"

The wolf chuckled, shaking his head. _**"I can't just hide stuff from you kid, can't I? Alright... I'll tell you my story, but I wont say any names or looks."**_

Jack nodded.

And so Jumper told him everything.

The move from Carcer City, the meeting with his old friend and the meeting of the new ones.

How the girl he loved chose the guy she been chasing rather then him, the guy that had been hoping for her so long.

And how his new looks made people hate him... fear him...

See him as a monster...

"Dude you're not a monster." Jack said.

"_**Really now?"**_ Jumper asked.

"Yeah, really. You're a hero! A fucking bad-ass! And the girl... meh, her lost. But the guy she chose, what an ass... You know he didn't try getting her before you came along, if he had done it sooner you wouldn't be so damn heartbroken."

"Okey,story telling is over, _'Jumper'._ I got to talk to you..." A just TOO familiar voice said.

The black wolf crushed the cigarette as he got of the wall, walking over to the blue hedgehog.

"Holy hell? Sonic the hedgehog?" Jack said, getting off the wall as well. "Sonic is the one who stole your love?"

"Quiet kid, stay out of this." Sonic said, pointing towards Jack.

The wolf took the chance and grabbed Sonic's shoulders, pushing him against a wall.

"Aow, whata hell?"

"_**You fucking asshole... you had to come and laugh in my face... didn't you?"**_ Jumper said.

"Dude, Moon stop! Don't be an idiot! Get over it."

"_**Once more... you don't know me 'Hedgehog'..."**_

"Moon stop!" A more lighter, female voice was heard.

Moon let go of Sonic, letting him drop down on the floor.

He turned around seeing Amy Rose, looking at him.

She didn't seem angry, sad or anything.

Just serious.

"Moon, please stop and listen... we have to talk..." She said, taking a step forward so she was in front of him.

She couldn't but to help to notice how he looked... bigger?

"_**What is it? What can you possibly say that can ease my pain?"**_

"Hey, that kind of rimes." Sonic said, outta the blue.

"Woah, man. You're kinda an idiot..." Jack said, looking at Sonic.

"Just hear me out Moon... I want to settle this." Amy continued.

"_**Great, you just said my secret identity..."**_

Amy drag off the black wolf's goggles, his dark blue eyes looking down at her.

The sun was behind him, so he wouldn't be hurt.

"Moon ju-"

"Amy watch out!" Sonic shouted. "If he hits the sun he'll transform!"

"Trans-?" Amy asked. "_**-form?"**_ Jumper asked as well.

Both looked at Sonic.

"Oh don't try to hide it!" Sonic stomped over to the confused wolf, staring him in the eyes.

"When I took off your sunglasses you began to transform or something, your eyes went black. Later on TV there was some News report about 3 people being eaten alive by a giant wolf. Now you suddenly look like something from a Twilight movie!"

Jumper, or moon, stared at Sonic for a time.

Then he laughed. **_"Oh my f-fucking god! Hahahahah!"_** Then his smile was gone and with the look of a killer he stared at the hedgehog once more. **_"You think this is funny? YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING FUNNY? Always I been bullied at because I am half-wolf and now... now this! Oh my fucking god what a great boyfriend you have Amy, no wonder you chose him!"_**

He pointed at Sonic, angrier then ever. "And I'll tell you something. I can look at the sun whenever I want, and nothing happens."

And then he turned away from them all and looked into the sun.

All three froze in surprise and shock, waiting for an reaction.

Nothing happen...

He didn't even show any sign of pain.

He then turned back to them, smiling as he raised his arms.

"See, nothing."

But then something happen.

His eyes instantly got from dark blue to black, his smile vanished and he began to slowly lower his arms... growling every second.

His fur began to grow, his fangs looked more dangerous then ever...

"Amy back off..."

"Sonic...? Moon, what's happening?"

"And they call New York a sick place..."

"Amy just back off..."

"Moon? ROGER!"

The growling became louder, louder. Louder for every second.

He seemed to grow, his arms and legs becoming more "wolf-legs" like.

His clothes began to become tight, too tight...

"AMY, BACK OFF!" Sonic shouted, pushing Amy off the way.

And suddenly Moon's clothes exploded and where he once had stood was now a giant black wo-NO, werewolf (Like those in Twilight) jumping towards Sonic.

Valentines day had just gotten an odd twist...

* * *

**OH M- SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**Now this may have negative AND positive reactions.**

**Moon, a werewolf? Makes sense and still not.  
Please tell me how you feel about it.**

**But now when that is over it wont be as weird in the later chapters!**

**And no... I wont kill Sonic!**

**Or...?**


	24. Chapter 24: Oh, trust me He bites!

**(Oh, it's on folks!)

* * *

**

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentyfour: Oh, trust me. He bites!:-**

The giant black werewolf used it's heavy and big paw to push Sonic's face even closer to the ground as it stood on him.

"Urgh!" Sonic said in pain, his face being crushed, the pain being big.

The werewolf exposed it's fangs, giving you the odd feeling it was grinning in an evil way as it opened it's giant mouth before moving it closer to our blue hero's neck.

Both Jack and Amy were in pure shock as they watched the very scene in front of them.

"Y-you are not gonna eat me now..." Sonic began, trying to get off. "...you damn BASTARD!"

He kicked away the werewolf into the air, surprised over his sudden strength, before he jump onto his feet and began to run forward.

The werewolf, who just seconds ago used to be Moon the wolf, made a twist before it's feet met the ground, landing perfectly.

With a loud growl it began to run towards Sonic, feeling the thirst for blood, the thirst for his meat...

It ran faster and faster, watching Sonic foolishly dash towards it.

It grinned as it made a sudden stop.

Sonic didn't have time to even think when the werewolf used it's strong tail to push Sonic towards a car.

Our hero turned in the air and landed perfectly on the cars roof, breathing very fast.

"Jesus, he's smart!" He said seconds before the werewolf pushed the car into the air, sending it flying together with Sonic.

"Oh my GOD!" Sonic yelled as he first went up and then began to fell down.

The impact to the ground was too much for him, and he could barely move.

And at the same time the car went flying towards a TV-station.

People began to surround the two, afraid of what would happen next.

"This is reported Dwayne for 45news!" A reporter shouted into a microphone as he was inside a helicopter with a cameraman, filming the scene.

"And we are right now live, watching how Sonic is battling the huge beast that was just found terrorizing the city."

The words from almost every TV around the area made Amy finally snap out of it.

"**HE IS NOT A MONSTER!"** She yelled towards the helicopter in anger.

The werewolf walked closer to Sonic, watching how he struggled to get up.

Unfortunately with no success...

The werewolf took another step closer.

"Moon, NO!" A lighter, female voice said.

Amy stood directly in-front of the werewolf, staring into his bit black eyes.

She had to protect Sonic, but she couldn't hurt her best friend...

"Moon... please don't."

The werewolf took another step, sniffing on Amy.

Amy didn't have any angry look on her face.

Only a sad one, asking him to not do what he was about to do.

But the werewolf opened his mouth, bringing it closer to Amy's head.

_'Oh god, please... don't eat me.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, too afraid to watch the scene.

She waited, waited... and waited.

But nothing happen.

She could feel his breaths, how close he was.

But he hadn't bite her yet...

"_**GrrrrarrraaaAmyyyy..."**_ The werewolf growled.

Amy quickly opened her eyes.

Had he just said her name?

She looked in front of her, seeing how the werewolf was staring at her.

She could almost swear he had a caring and afraid expression on his face...

"M-M-Moon?" She asked, not sure what would happen.

And then she saw it... his eyes...

They weren't black anymore...

And they weren't dark blue ether...

They had his normal crystal blue color...

"_**GrrrrrraaaAmyyyy..."**_ He growled again.

"Moon..."

***BANG!***

"MOON!"

Moon, the werewolf, howled in pain as the bullet hit him in the back.

He opened his eyes, which now were having the black color again, and turned around to face his foes.

Which happened to be around ten Gun soldiers.

"Wait no! Don't shoot!" Amy shouted as they began to shoot, Moon running towards them.

"You two gotta get out of here! This isn't a place for civilians!" A soldier said, trying to drag away Sonic and Amy.

"N-no! Let me go! You don't understand! He can't control it! It isn't his fault! LET ME GO!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"**NO!"**

The werewolf pushed away several soldiers as he kept being shot at.

But he ignored the pain. He was too angry to care.

Too hungry... and too damn angry!

"**Somebody call for a rocket-launcher! This thing just wont die!"** A soldier shouted.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE AND YOU LET ME GO!" Amy shouted angrily, using her hammer to smack away the soldier that was grabbing her.

"**MOON!"** She yelled, running towards the werewolf.

"Somebody stop that civilian!" Another soldier shouted.

The werewolf pushed a car towards a group of people, doing his best to survive.

"**Where is that damn launcher?"**

The werewolf howled, the pain getting too much.

"**MOON!"**

"Get the hell out of here civilian!"

_***Pft...***_

The swishing sound, the particle flying past Amy and towards Moon...

It was a rocket...

***BOOM***

"**NO! MOON!"**

The silence arrived... it was impossible to see the body of werewolf cause of the smoke...

The only thing that was hear was this:  
"Well... glad that thing is dead..."

Amy collapsed on her knees in pure shock.  
It couldn't be true... it just couldn't!

"N...no..."

And the tears...

My god... the tears...

They just wouldn't stop...

* * *

**Would I kill my own favorite character...?**

**Did I lie to you SugarhogRose about the happy ending?**

**Sorry but... cliffhanger...**

**Guess you gotta wait...**

**R and R!**

**Next one will get... who knows...**


	25. Chapter 25: The Beauty and the Beast

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentyfive: Beauty and the Beast:-  
**

The smoke from the explosion was still around, floating in the air and its smell never leaving the area.

Sonic was still unable to move, the soldiers were still around and Amy...

She was still crying her heart out...

She just couldn't believe it, she just couldn't!

She couldn't believe that Moon had died... believing that everybody hated him and that nobody cared for him.

That nobody loved him.

And how it was all her fault...

"_**He is not dead yet..."**_ A sudden dark voice next to Amy said.

She looked up to the source of the voice, it sounded so familiar.

Looking down at her was a maybe 40 year old hobo wearing some old clothes with the hood up, covering his head.

She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was wearing sunglasses.

**_"Believe me... His destiny ain't over yet..."_** He continued, placing his hand on Amy's shoulder.

She looked down at the hand, noticing the black fur and the sharp claws.

"Who are you...?" She asked.

But before he could answer a big howl was suddenly heard.

"Hoooly **FUCK, that thing is still alive!**" A soldier shouted, raising his weapon as he began to fire.

Amy quickly turned her gaze to the smoke and gasped, seeing Moon the werewolf dashing towards her.

Soon everyone was shooting at the black werewolf, but it didn't matter...

It didn't matter how much he was being fired at, our friend kept running on all four.

He was getting closer and closer to Amy, running faster every second.

Then she saw it... the look in his crystal blue eyes...

The look that told her how much he needed someone, anyone, to care...

How much he wanted her to care...

Amy knew what she had to do, and so she jumped onto his his back and let her hands grab his fur as he kept running, away and away from the people that tried to hurt him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered to his ears, trying to not fall off as he was running faster for every second.

Riding a werewolf wasn't the same thing as riding a horse.

The werewolf leaped over several cars and it didn't take long before they got to a open road, away from the city.

And he was still running because danger wasn't to far away.

He knew that if he stopped now he would be in danger. Hell, she would be in danger.

And he would not let it happen!

So he kept running and running, passing through several farms and roads.

And then finally... they were alone...

He began to slow down and then finally stopped, letting Amy climb off.

She looked around as she let her feet touch the soft grass.

They were inside a forest.

She looked back to Moon, the werewolf, her friend, and saw him looking back at her with sadness.

Amy moved her hand up and walked over to him, trying to place her hand on his cheek.

"What happened to you...?" She asked.

But he whimpered and backed off, not letting her touch her.

He was so insecure... so afraid he would hurt her.

"Please... Moon..." Amy said, taking another step forward.

She finally placed her hand on his cheek as she let her hand go through the thick fur as she looked him in the eyes, being there for him.

Everybody saw him as a monster... making him afraid to show himself...

And now he had transformed somehow, making the people hate him more!

"Moon, forgive me!" Amy said loudly as she wrapped her arms around his head.

She had given him so much pain, so much!

She thought it was all her fault...

"_**Gr..rrrr...graa...aaaa...Ammmmyyy..."**_

She looked him in the eyes as soon as she heard her name.

She could see his feelings... he thought this was his fault and that he had placed her in danger...

"Moon... I'm sorry..."

But everything got worse as the sound of a helicopter was heard above them.

Both looked up and saw a helicopter full with G.U.N. Personal ready to kill the werewolf.

Moon knew Amy was in danger and so he did the only right thing...

He ran away, without her.

"MOON, NO!" Amy yelled loudly in fear, watching her friend flee from the helicopter that was now chasing him.

He was going to die... he was going to die...

Cause of her!

"Moon!"

Amy began to run, even though she knew she wouldn't get to him in time.

He was to fast... he would be dead before she got there.

But ignoring the bad facts she ran, she ran after him as she didn't want him to die.

She didn't want to lose him!

It would break her hearth...

Forever...


	26. Chapter 26: Comfort

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentysix: Comfort:-  
**

The wet disgusting mud seemed to never go away as the rain kept falling down from the sky landing on the ground and, of course, on Amy.

She didn't remember how long it had been, but she had tripped on a rock finding herself going unconscious.

And now she was there, lying in the mud trying to understand how she could let herself fall down and go unconscious.

Her body was tired from the running so she chose to just stay still, lying in the dirt.

And then again, she felt that she deserved it.

Her eyes got wet, and not cause of the rain, when she started thinking about a certain "Moon".

How his body was probably lying dead in a dirt pile, bloody and without any sign of life.

The bullet holes being seen by any and all…

So why not lying down, dead like, when he probably was dead.

Sure she had Sonic, but she had just lost someone that had always played an important role in her life.

Her best friend was now dead. She hadn't seen it, but she knew it was true.  
Why? Because if he was alive, she wouldn't be lying there…

That was one of the reasons she was lying down. She wanted him to come, helping her up on her feet as he chuckled, maybe saying something funny that made her giggle and just smile like there was no problem in the world.

That made her thinking…

Was he only a friend? He would always be there; he knew how to make her smile and would do anything to help her.

Like a certain blue idol.

Like the guy she always had loved…

But there was a difference between the two.

Moon knew more about her and her past. Her thoughts and dreams, her fear and sorrow.

He knew things that would take ages for Sonic to learn.

And different from Sonic, Moon had been waiting, hoping for her to take his feelings with open arms.

But she had chosen another path, another guy. Breaking Moon's heart in an instant.

Sonic knew she loved him. Moon could just hope, forever and ever.

After all that was what she had told him, since they were kids.

Maybe it was his sorrow that had turned him to a, werewolf? No, that seemed too silly.

But still, it all felt like it was her fault.

What if she never had left Carcer City? What if she had chosen to stay, her friend being there for her.

What if they had grown up together, not missing each other's birthdays and life's?

What if he had been the only guy in her life? Would he still be alive?

She sighed sadly, but she didn't want to cry.

Yes. There were tears, but nothing more…

Sonic was the guy in her life, right? Yeah, he was and would always be.

But Moon? He would always have a special place in her heart.

But did she see him as a friend? Or was there something more?

…she didn't know.

Some questions just aren't made to be answered.

She moved her head a bit, still lying down on the mud, and looked in front of her.

Nothing.

Nothing was seen, heard or felt. It was just the rain and the mud, the regret and the sorrow.

Regret…

She looked down at the ground, wondering. It seemed those thoughts just wouldn't die.

But then she felt something, a sudden wind going past her.

She instantly got up to a sitting position, hoping that what she felt had been Sonic.

Sonic.

If he was there she would at least have somebody to hug, somebody to talk and cry to.

She would have her love that would be there to listen, to understand.

But no, there was no Sonic in this forest, just the rain, the dust and yes the wind.

Nothing else…

She sighed again, feeling how she wanted to lie down again.

But she didn't, because she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

So she was sitting there in her sorrow, her eyes closed as she was waiting for someone to come.

Waiting.

Just… waiting.

"Amy."

Her eyes flew open at the sudden voice, the voice of somebody she knew.

She looked up and saw a male figure, not sure who it was.

Her eyes were filled with tears and dirt and the sky was dark. She couldn't see who it was; just that someone was standing there on his two legs.

She blinked, trying her best to see the person's identity. Her legs lifted her body, letting her stand on her feet.

"I'm sorry." The male figure said, his voice sounding more familiar this time.

Was it Sonic? No… this person had no quills. Shape reminded her of him.

Wolves and foxes almost look the same, maybe it was Tails.

No… this person was too tall to be Tails.

She just looked at him and saw how he took a step further, his crystal blue eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm so sorry…" He repeated, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The gray fur… gray fur, not black.

It was Moon, the wolfdog. Not the wolf, not the werewolf, just the wolfdog.

Just Moon...

"Moon!" She said loudly as she let her arms embrace him, telling him how worried she had been.

He wasn't dead, he wasn't!

Moon wrapped his arms around Amy, his sad expression still not leaving his face.

"It thought you were dead!" Amy said as her tears were still flooding, blending into the raindrops.

"I should be…" Was his answer as he looked up to the sky, noticing how the moon was up this very night.

"What? No! Don't say that! That's wrong!" Amy said, squeezing the wolfdog a bit.

"No really, I should!" He repeated as tears began to drop from his own eyes. "Ever since I arrived here I have brought nothing but pain to you! I made you choose between me and the one you loved and I yelled at you when you did the right choice. And then I transformed into… a BEAST, almost eating you! I'm so sorry Amy, I'm sorry! I-"

He was going to say more, but he never got the chance as his cheek got a slap from the pink hedgehog.

He was shocked when he turned his head so he could see her again.

"Don't say that!" She yelled at him, a small amount of anger being seen in her eyes. "Don't you ever push yourself down like that! You are the best guy anyone can have! Seeing you again was the best thing that ever happened in my life! My friend was back, a good piece of my past was back. I was happy! Sure bad things happened since you arrived, but it is NOT your fault! I could never hate you and I never want to see you die! Why? Cause I love you!"

Her words had shocked him. Hell, they had shocked her too. Amy blinked as Moon took a step backwards, the confusion being seen in his eyes. Amy looked at her own hands before letting her eyes wander back to the wolfdog who seemed to not know what to think.

"Y-you love me…?" He asked, ignoring the rain to the fullest.

Amy opened her mouth, but no words seemed to come out. Half of her wanted to scream **"YES"** and maybe kiss him, but the other half just wanted her to whisper _"No…" _and walk away.

"Amy?" Moon asked, his heart bleeding for an answer. "Amy, please. Answer me. I- I am so confused I don't even know what to think. You obviously love Sonic, but now you tell me that if I die you will never get over me. And it's obvious that you would, as I am your friend. But you said 'I love you'. Do you mean that? Amy? Please… answer me."

She felt his sadness. It was like the rain from the sky was there cause of his feelings. Like the world was telling her how sad and confused he was feeling.

She opened her mouth again, but yet again no answer was told.

And so Moon just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"_Amy…"_ He begged.

She wanted to answer him, she really did! But she couldn't, she just couldn't!

And it wouldn't even matter if she was about to say it, because a helicopter was now hovering above the two.

"**You two, FREEZE!"**

Moon quickly looked up, then back down at Amy.

She was shocked. So many things were happening and it seemed her brain didn't know what to do.

So he acted for her.

He grabbed her legs and back, carrying her as he ran the best he could away from the helicopter.

No, he wasn't as fast as Sonic but it didn't mean he was going to get caught.

A sudden rain of bullets was spreading towards the wolfdog as he ran with Amy in his arms that still were too shocked to understand: What was going on?

But it didn't matter she was confused, or that the helicopter kept following him. He wouldn't stop.

But it then came to his head, they were hunting him not her.

He looked down at her eyes as he knew what he had to do, but at the same second she knew what he was going to do.

"No!" She shouted as she took a tight grip of him. "You will not drop me off Moon! I won't let you die!"

"Amy, you are in the danger zone right now for no reason. They are after me not you!" he said, worried.

"So be it, but I won't let go!" Amy protested.

"**Would you two just stop?"** The helicopter driver shouted from the speakers, angry as hell.

But he didn't stop.

He just couldn't.


	27. Chapter 27: Closer to an end

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentyseven: Closer to an end:-**

"Amy let go." You could hear in the tone how desperate he was. How he didn't want her to be in danger.

"No." She answered him, ignoring her fear of death.

"The chopper got a missile. My senses... I know it will blow us both up." Moon said, trying his best to make Amy understand.

"No." She repeated, still not letting go.

"Amy we are getting closer to an end, a bad end! Please, just... let go!" Moon said angrily.

"No."

He growled in anger, seeing her in pain was the last thing he wanted. And now she was so... foolish!

It was so annoying, so stupid. Why didn't she do what would be the most tactical thing to do?

His thoughts almost killing him, Moon wasn't sure what to do.

He just wasn't.

"Amy..." He said calmly, as if he was going to ask something important.

"I wont escape just to know you're dead." Amy said, foolishly.

"It's not that..." Moon said as he sighed, shaking his head. "Just forget it."

Amy tilted her head, getting curios. What was it that he wanted to say?

"**FIRE!"**

It was like nothing mattered anymore, except the fact that a big object was speeding towards them.

A missile...

* * *

"_Sonic..."_

"Go away... I'm tired..."

"_Sonic, you have to wake up!"_

"Yes, I would like a chilly-dog..."

The idiotic answer was enough for our young fellow. That was why he wasn't too surprised watching himself slap his "big bro" in the face.

"AOW! Tails?" Sonic shouted in confusion, feeling how his cheek was hurt.

"Sonic! Moon and Amy are missing and G.U.N. are seen everywhere, armed to kill!" Tails shouted louder then Sonic, shaking the blue confused hedgehog.

"Wait what?" Sonic said, now standing up.

"It's true!" Tails continued, looking more worried then a mother that lost her child. "We can't find them anywhere! I even asked Shadow and he searched everywhere finding nothing!"

Sonic paused, thinking back.

_'Where could they be?_

_Was Amy hurt?_

_Why was GUN suddenly in this whole thing? Oh yeah, Moon's a werewolf..._

_Werewolf! He's gonna hurt her!_

_But where can they be?'_

It then got into his mind, the location.

"The forest!" Sonic said, leaving a confused fox after himself as he ran away.

"Sonic...?"

* * *

Moon slowly let his hands let go of Amy as she got onto her feet.

They both stared in front of them, confused and shocked.

They blinked several times, not sure what they were seeing.

"Coward..." The man in front of them said. He growled in disgust and anger, looking up at the chopper.

In front of them was a mysterious hooded man with a black cloak holding his hand up towards the chopper, his other hand holding an old dark brown staff which top had the form of a bird's head.

Oh and the reason he was holding the hand up was because...

Well...

He was using some kind of magic, his hand using an light blue aura to freeze the chopper and it's missile in the air.

Yes... this man was holding two objects in the air, using nothing but magic.

And holding his hand up.

Amy blinked once more, recognizing the clothing on the man.

It was the stranger from before, the one who said Moon yet wasn't dead.

His face was still cowered, but now he was holding that staff.

"W-who are you...?" Amy asked him, not sure what answer she would get.

But she got none. The mysterious stranger just kept holding his hand up, not letting the chopper or it's missile go anywhere.

Then he snapped his fingers, a white blinding light shinning from where the chopper was.

"AH!" Amy and Moon looked away, the light almost burning their eyes.

When the light was finally gone they both looked back, noticing that the chopper and the missile was gone.

Gone...?

"Don't worry..." The stranger said, turning around. "The chopper pilot isn't dead. I just teleported him and his tools away from us."

Moon gazed at the man, trying to see if he could see his face.

But oddly, he couldn't. Normally he would be able to see even at night, but it seemed like the inside of the hood was too dark even for him.

The man took a step further and a dark blue light appeared from his eyes, or rather under his sunglasses.

"Wha-?" Moon said as he blinked, not sure what he just had seen.

"I just scanned your minds... But don't worry, you are safe now." The stranger said, tightening the grip on his staff.

But the light from his eyes wasn't what made Moon's head full with thoughts.

No... it was the fact that when the strangers eyes lighted up he could see the man's face.

"Who are you...?" Moon said, afraid of the answer.

The man didn't answer. No, he just stared back.

Moon smelled the air. The scent of the man reminded him of... something.

Someone?

"Who are you?" Moon asked once more, a bit angry.

"Moon, calm down." Amy said, not sure what was going on.

Once more the man didn't answer, he just stared back in silence.

"**WHO ARE YOU?"** Moon yelled in anger, stomping his foot down at the dirty ground.

The man finally did something as he took a step further and moved his free hand for the hood.

He then slowly moved the hood down slowly.

But after a short time the hood was down and his face was revealed.

"Your father." The black wolf finally said.

* * *

**I know I know. It was too short and I added another cliffhanger.**

**SO WHAT? I did update XD**

**I really hope somebody more then one person reads this story... and if you do PLEASE review more often!**

**Or at all!**

**But I guess I should thanks SugarhogRose once more for still reading, heh.**

**I like to have at least one reader XD**

**So in-topic: OMG! Is that really Moon's father? He knows magic? WHAT'S GOING ON?  
**

**LATERZ!**


	28. Chapter 28: Destiny

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentyeight: Destiny:-**

**O  
**

"Wh-what?" Moon said, his eyes widening more and more every second. "What? What?"

"WHAT?" He suddenly yelled just before he ran over to the black wolf, his father...

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** He yelled loudly as he stroke a punch towards Gregory Moontooth.

His father...

It didn't matter that the wolf easily dodged Moon's attack, he was to angry to care and continued to attack his father.

"**Mom said you died! Died out in the war!"** The young and angry wolfdog continued as he began to kick towards his dad, still not getting a single hit. **"She had to live without you! I HAD TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! All our life we were without you! And I never met you!"**

Moon leaped towards Gregory, this times having his claws out to attack the wolf.

But just like before, his father dodged it easily.

"**She started to drink every single day! People told me you used to be a monster! I lived in hope of you not being one, and still... HERE YOU ARE! Proving you are one! All this time you were alive and never told us!"**

One last time he stroke a punch towards his dad, using all his power and energy.

But to his surprise the 40 year old man, his father, grabbed his arm and...

Gave his son a hug he never had been able to give...

"I'm sorry..." Gregory said, a single tear leaving his eyes. "I wanted to tell you. Both your mom and you... but I couldn't. I had to follow my destiny, become one of the ancient."

Moon blinked, realizing he had start to cry.

Was this man really his father, and was he really sorry for what he had done?

Moon had always respected his father, even though he never knew him or anything about him.

But now...

He wasn't sure.

"The... ancient?" Moon asked his father, taking a step away from his arms.

Gregory nodded.

"You and me... and some others, are the last of an old wolf race. The ancient." He spoke as he adjusted his sunglasses and then his black robe. "We are a group that works together to keep our race alive, to clean the name of wolves and werewolves, to defeat evil and to follow our destiny. Whatever it is."

Moon blinked.

"What...? Why are you telling me this?" He asked, feeling so confused.

"Because you are one of us, my son. You shall follow your destiny... and also join us." His father told him.

"Destiny?" Amy finally spoke. She had been quiet all the time, being to confused to say anything. She also didn't want to cause any trouble, this was Moon's father and he hadn't seen him in a time.

Or rather... at all.

"That... I'm not sure I can tell you. But you will find out eventually." Gregory said as he began to walk. "We must go..."

"Go?" Moon spoke, a bit loud. "Go? Where? I just met you and now I must go with you?"

"You both have to come with me." Gregory corrected his son.

"What?" Amy and Moon said at the same time.

"Your destiny is connected with hers..." His father said.

"**Now stop right there!"**

The sudden burst from Moon had cause both Amy and Gregory to freeze. The anger in the voice... they knew this conversation wasn't over.

"I am not going anywhere before you explain everything!" Moon yelled, stomping his foot down at the ground. "I never met you and now you come into my life telling me what to do? What kind of father are you? A monster? If so, then I guess people in Carcer City aren't lairs..."

"Moon!" Amy shouted, stomping over to the angry wolfdog. "He just expla-"

"**IT IS NOT ENOUGH!" **Moon yelled from the top of his lungs. **"It just isn't enough Amy! OKEY?"**

She looked back at him with a shocked face. She had never seen him like this.

He seemed so...

Dangerous...

Like he would kill for an answer.

"I can't tell you anything here..." Gregory said, still not turning around to look at any of the two.

"**WHY NOT?" **Moon continued. "Why not? I am your son. Your SON! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"_**You shall not speak to me like that!"**_ The words suddenly exploded out of Gregory's mouth as he turned around, his fur thicker and darker, his fangs sharper and his claws longer.

He then calmed down, turning back to normal as he spoke as calm as possibly.

"...I just told you I wanted to be like a father to you... can't you understand? It really hurt for me to not be there... especially at your sixth birthday when you were left alone..."

Both Moon's and Amy's eyes widened at his words.

"How did you..." Moon began to speak, but his father moved his hand up.

"I... it hurts to say it, but it is the truth... I been watching you..." He said.

"_**Ghn!"**_ Moon twitched. "Wh-what?"

But before anyone could say anything more, a strong metallic arm suddenly grabbed Moon and pulled him up in the air as an evil laugh could be heard.

"**GAH!"**

"**Roger!"**

"**Moon!"**

"**Ho ho ho!"**

**X**

**

* * *

**

**Holy...**

**You did not expect that, did you?**

**All this time, his father knew so much but he knew so little...**

**And now a certain bad guy came in the. Exact. Wrong. Time.**

**The ending is coming folks. Around... 3-7 more chapters and it's the end.**

**So I hope you got your pillow, because it's going to be really... really... exciting.**

**Also:**

**Cliffhangers. You love to hate them, heh.**


	29. Chapter 29: The en

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter twentynine: The en...:-**

**O**

"Oh for god's sake!" Gregory yelled at the huge robotic machine as he held Moon in the air. "Eggman! We had a deal!"

"Exactly." Eggman said from within his machine. "We **had** a deal. But as soon as I noticed he was my new enemy The Jumper, thank you TV, and has werewolf powers I chose to capture him to take him to my lab so I can ether clone him, kill him or take over his brain."

The black wolf adjusted his robe in anger as he pointed his staff towards the robot.

"You know about my powers, you idiot! I can easily kill you! And you can't use my son's power, it will only create hell!"

"Really now?" Eggman asked with a devious smile as he pressed a red button, causing the robot to give Moon more damaged. "Then I'll die trying. Or rather, he'll die when I try."

**"AOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Moon yelled in pain. As the metal arm crushed his ribs it was also sending in electricity, making it worse.

"You cannot do this!" Gregory continued. "You can't block his destiny!"

"You of all wise men should have known to not work with me. Hohohoho!" Eggman continued.

"…what?" Amy finally said. "You did a deal with Eggman? What did you do?"

Gregory was silent as he lowered his head down.

"He gave me a certain collection of seven rocks that I think you remember." Eggman said, more happy than ever.

"Not so fast, fatso!"

Everybody turned their heads and saw something that made Amy smile a bit.

Sonic was there, to their rescue!

But Gregory saw nothing but a horrible end. His eyes glow white as he saw into the future.

In fear he quickly turned his head back to the robot, watching how Eggman got ready to…

…kill Moon.

**"Stop, you fool!"** Gregory yelled, shooting blue thunder out of his staff towards Sonic.

"WOAH!" Sonic dodged the attack in the last second, jumping to the left.

He stopped running, turning his head to the attacker.

"What are you doing?" Amy shouted towards Gregory.

**_"Sonic the hedgehog!"_**

Sonic took a step back at the voice of the black wolf. There was something in the tone that frightened even him…

**_"If you try to come over here, then Eggman will kill my son... So I suggest you stay there..."_**

Gregory's claws and fangs suddenly grow along with his fur, which colour got darker.

And his eyes... they were glowing red.

Moon was shocked.

Sonic was afraid, and not sure why.

Amy was frozen to the fullest.

And Eggman just kept grinning...

_**"And I had it with you getting in the way of his destiny... so if I were you I would just turn around and walk away."**_

Sonic blinked.

Was someone asking him to not save someone? To not be in the way?  
And why did he feel so afraid?

"Oh... you people in the ancient are so easy to control." Eggman said foolishly with another laughter.

And Gregory snapped.

With a twitching eye he turned around and sended a black storm from his staff towards Eggman.

Nobody got a chance to react before the black magic tornado had swallowed him, spitting Moon out afterwards.

**"NO! What are you doing?" **Was the yells that could be heard from the inside of the tornado.

Everybody did their best to not get sucked into the giant spinner as the roamed around with Eggman inside.

"Dad!" Moon shouted. "What are you doing?"

**"In the name of the gods or the god, or whoever up there us watching..."** Gregory spoke, more then one voice leaving his mouth as he kept pointing his staff at the tornado.

_**"I shall now do a thing that is so forbidden, it takes away 20 years of my life and also only works in one lifetime..."**_ As he kept speaking, his eyes kept glowing brighter and brighter.

**_"Hear my pray and wish... trap this mad man in a world there is no tommorow, yesterday or life..."_**

"Dad no! Don't do it!" Moon shouted as he ran over to his dad, standing in front of him trying to get his hand on the staff.

_**"Why? He is nothing but evil. He deserves to-"**_

"No!" His son yelled at him, dragging his staff away from him. "Nobody deserves such a cruel fate. _Not even Eggman..._"

Gregory blinked as he calmed down, his body doing the same. "You grow up so fast... and I missed it..."

He took the staff slowly from his son before taking away the tornado, Eggman and his robot falling down on the ground.

"You should be lucky my son is such a saint Eggman... or you would be stuck in the Phantom Zone..." Gregory said, pointing his staff at the doctor. "Now leave, nice and slow... and don't come back as long as I'm here..."

Eggman got onto his legs and began to hurry away, not wanting to get another curse on him.

"Oh. **_Professor_**..."

Eggman stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing Gregory with a sly grin.

"I believe you should return something..."

In fear, Eggman took out a briefcase throwing down at the ground just before he ran away.

This left our three heroes alone with nothing but silence...

Silence...

And then Sonic broke that silence with a cocky laugh.

"Eggman just shat his pants! HAH!"

But Moon and Amy were stuck in their thoughts as they kept their eyes on Gregory.

What was this "destiny" he talked about? What did Amy had to do with it?  
Why was Sonic going to be in the way of this destiny? Why did Gregory hate him so?

It then hit Moon...

His eyes widened and he felt anger inside of him.

"Dad..." He said, waiting for a answer from his father.

...he got none.

"Dad..." He repeated himself, still gaining no answer.

"What is my destiny?" He asked, now losing his patience.

The black wolf tightened his grip on the staff as he sighed, staring into the bird shaped head made of wood.

"To join the ancient... protect the world and destroy the darkness..." He explained.

"How?" Moon asked.

"...I...you will not like this..." Gregory said as he felt his heart going faster.

The stress... He was getting to old for this...

"I wanna know too." Sonic said suddenly, crossing his arms. "Something doesn't smell right."

"Yeah!" Amy shouted, taking a step forward. "Why are you so angry towards Sonic?"

"Because..." Gregory said, looking down.

"...to follow his destiny... Roger 'Moon' Woodstock must fall in love with..."

Everybody froze.

"...Amy Rose... and vise versa..."

...

Shocker.

_**"Fuck. No..."**_ Moon said in a dark tone as an dark aura suddenly floated around him.

Everybody turned their heads and looked at him watching how his fur had grown together with his fangs and claws, now having a darker look.  
And his eyes were red...

**_"Are you telling me... that Amy can't follow her own feelings? That you and some group of idiot wolves think she should stick with me for the best of the world...? Are you really serious? You make me sick. She loves Sonic more then I love her... She deserves to take her own choice, not follow some damn prophecy that an old man came up with when he was bored! How can you think THAT I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO YOU? First you leave me and now this CRAP?"_**

He then calmed down, his fur still black and his fangs and claws still large...

**_"She deserves to take her own choices in life... She shouldn't love me because I want to..."_**

Sonic and Amy were shocked... but Amy couldn't help to feel sorry for Moon.

Here his world was breaking into pieces.. but he said that Amy should do what she wanted, not what he had hoped for in his whole life.

"You are doing a mistake, my son..." Gregory exclaimed. "If you don't follow your destiny you will live in nothing but sadness... even the Elderly told me..."

**_"Then in sadness I shall live..."_** Moon said as he turned around, walking away. **_"I don't want someone to change their life cause of me..."_**

And all three watched how Moon walked away from them into the shadows of the forest... his eyes never leaving the ground.

And nobody had the power to tell him to stop...  
Was this really... _**the end?**_

* * *

**Well...**

**I guess this means... The end?**

**Or does it?**

**For all of you who are feeling so sorry for Moon, don't worry. There is one more chapter coming up, and probably a sequal.**

**So Moon just let Amy choose Sonic, even though she might have some feeling for our wolf.**

**But... as I said: One more chapter.**

**This isn't the end, yet...  
**


	30. Chapter 30: It takes two

**-:When the moon goes down:-**

**-:Chapter thirty: It takes two:-**

**O

* * *

**

It was a busy day in the city.  
Everybody was stressed and had something to do. Everybody was running towards their workplaces.

But in a small café there was a lonely black wolf with a dead expression on his face and a glass of wine in his hands…

His name was Roger, but everybody knew him as The Jumper.  
Or the werewolf…

It had been three days since he had denied his destiny and told his dad to go away; it had been three days since the sadness.  
Now there was no sadness left, just empty pain.

You see… someone had talked to the media about him. Suddenly everyone knew about The Jumper's real identity and his secret as a werewolf.

It had created two groups on the internet, the haters and the lovers.

Yes… Everybody knew about him.  
But he wished nobody did… cause wherever he went everybody looked at him.  
And he knew it was disgust and fear in their eyes, he had seen it before.

But now he didn't really care. He was just sitting there in the café with the wine in his hands, trying to think.

His mind was a negative zero.

But it seemed like everything inside him came into life as he felt someone poking at his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head, believing it was another fan or something, but his mind just got clear as he saw who it was.

It was Cherry, the purple cat.

"Chelsea?" Moon asked, looking up at her concerned face. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here…" She said, pointing at her clothes.

"Oh." He said, looking back down at his table.

Yes… he knew that he should maybe talk to her, open himself… but he didn't want to.

"Roger…" Cherry said, taking a seat in front of him.

She waited for a minute, earning no answer from him.

She tilted her head as she looked at his calm, sad expression. She wanted to understand her friend better, but it was too hard when he didn't want to open himself.

"Roger, I know your pain." She finally said, placing her hands on the table.

"You don't." He said back, looking out of the window. "You never have been in my position. I'm a damn topic on a talk show now… you don't know my pain."

"Yes I do." She said, moving her head a bit closer to him. "And I won't stop saying it before you understand you are not alone."

He chuckled at her, but it wasn't the chuckle of joy he always did… No, this chuckle was dead.

"I should be alone. Maybe I want to be alone?" He continued, bringing his wine closer to the mouth.

But she wouldn't have any of it… no. Cherry wanted to help him, she wanted him to understand she was there for him.

But no, here he was acting stupid. This was not the Moon she knew!

"Listen to me!" She shouted, grabbing his glass and throwing it down on the floor.

The crashing sound made everybody move their heads towards the two, but when they noticed it was from the table with the wolf they turned their heads back from him.

"You… aren't alone." Cherry repeated. "Okey? I'm your friend, I'm here for you. Okey? I know that I can't fully know what you are going through but I know how it is to be an outsider."

"How?" Moon asked, his hands holding each other. "How can you possibly know? You're the smartest girl in school. You have school for crying out loud! Me? I have nothing…"

He was about to turn his head away from her again but stopped, feeling something touch his hand.

He looked down at it, seeing her hands on his.

"Can't you understand I care, Roger?" She said, almost sounding sad. "Do you know how hard it is to gain your attention? I do care; I do feel your pain. I don't know how but I know I do."

Moon blinked, giving her confused eyes. What was she saying, and why?  
He couldn't understand… this felt so… new?

What was she saying?

"I'm not really a cat, Roger… Not at all…" She said, taking a glass of water and sighed as she let the liquid fell down on her head.

And what then happened shocked Moon. Her hair… her fur color changed.

She wasn't purple… she wasn't even a cat…

She was a black…

"I'm a skunk, Roger. A skunk. I know how it is to be an outsider. All my life I been trying to not feel startled or to show my real looks… I'm not a cat… I'm a skunk…"

He couldn't understand this… all this time she knew his pain and he didn't understand.  
He was so blind…

"I…I…" She started to cry, noticing the looks from the others and how people were backing off.  
"I know your pain! Whole my life I felt so ugly!" She threw her face and arms on the table, tears leaving her eyes like waterfalls. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Moon's reaction.

"_I feel so ugly…"_

"_No…"_

"Eh?" She opened her eyes in confusion, feeling something embracing her.

"No…" Moon repeated, his head next to her ears. "You're not ugly… you are beautiful… and I was wrong, you did feel my pain. But you shouldn't, because you are the most beautiful girl I ever seen…"

She moved her eyes to her left and looked at the window, watching the reflection of her and Moon.  
Indeed… he was holding her in his arms.

Just like she wanted…

"_I'm sorry for not knowing you were there…"_ He whispered into her ear, a single tear leaving his eye. _"You do care… that's why you are so great…"_

She slowly moved her arms up, placing her hands on his back.

"Do you care back?" She asked.

"…yes."

Did…. Did he really mean that?

Both moved their heads back a little, looking into each other's eyes.

Nobody said anything more, they just looked.

Looked… no, stared into each other's eyes.

It felt like time had stopped, but she didn't want it to stop.

"I…" Cherry said, trying her best to speak. She closed her eyes, feeling stupid. Why couldn't she just say it?

"I l-"

Her eyes flew up in shock as she felt something at her lips.

**X

* * *

**

**The end.**

**For real.**

**A happy ending… to a person that deserves it.**

**Yeah, I could end it bad… but nah.**

**So yeah… she was a skunk all the time, feeling the same pain as our wolfdog.**

**I mean *cough* wolf.**

**And yes, there shall be a sequel.**

**SugarhogRose: Thanks for reading, reviewing and inspiring. You are truly epic.  
**

**Sakura moonstar: Thanks for reading and leaving no review XD Yeah, I know you're reading this you little… just kidding XD But hey, leave a review would ya? Pretty please?  
**

**And for you all who randomly comes across this story and might read it:**

**Thanks.**

**Oh right… one more thing:**

_**The end is **__**never**__** the end…**_


End file.
